Une pierre sur le chemin
by Octoplop
Summary: Asumi Nase rêve de devenir joueuse professionnelle de Go. A deux doigts de réussir l'examen, la jeune fille s'effondre. Son rêve s'échappe alors que l'échec la rend malade. Pourtant, le soutien inattendu d'un garçon risque de tout changer. Pourquoi Hikaru Shindo décide-t-il de la prendre sous son aile alors qu'elle n'est qu'une perdante ? Romance/Action/Drama Hikaru x Nase
1. Je n'abandonnerai jamais

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire. Elle s'articulera autour d'Asumi Nase, son chemin pour devenir joueuse professionnelle et d'Hikaru Shindo dans sa recherche du coup Divin. Ces deux personnages aux caractères très fort vont subir beaucoup d'aventures et de drames qu'ils devront affronter ensemble.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je vais la mettre à jour de façon la plus régulière possible ! Un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours en moyenne. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre cette histoire va durée, mais généralement je tourne autour de 20 chapitres.**

 **Je compte aussi sur vous pour me soutenir dans cette aventure pour ne pas avoir de baisse de motivation et pouvoir vous proposer le meilleur !**

 **Je répond à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à poser vos questions !**

 **Hikaru No Go appartient à Yumi Hotta /Takeshi Obata / Shueisha**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

 _Une pierre sur le chemin_

Chapitre 1 : Je n'abandonnerai jamais

Une atmosphère lourde et pesante régnait dans la salle sur climatisée. Les brûlants rayons du soleil d'été traversaient les fenêtres aux volets à moitié baissés. Plus bas, dans la rue, les tokyoïtes vaquaient à leurs occupations sous le bruit infernal et strident des cigales japonaises.  
Situé au 4e étage de la tour Nihon-ki-in, l'examen qui se déroulait en ce moment même était tout sauf ordinaire. Alignés sur plusieurs rangs et assis devant des plateaux de jeu, des dizaines de visages aux sourcils froncés se faisaient face. Certains avaient les yeux fermés, d'autres parcouraient les lignes du Goban à toute vitesse.  
Certains buvaient une gorgée de thé ou de soda, d'autres se mordaient la lèvre inférieure.  
Certains tenaient un éventail ou une petite pierre entre les doigts, d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler.  
Certains étaient en train de gagner… Et d'autres en train de perdre.

On y trouvait des hommes et femmes de tout âge et de tous les horizons. Des jeunes enfants qui venaient tout juste de rentrer dans l'adolescence côtoyaient des adultes d'une trentaine d'années. Au centre de la pièce, un jeune homme aux cheveux courts semblait avoir une paupière incontrôlable qui ne semblait pas vouloir rester ouverte ou fermée. Dans un coin, une femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui n'ébranla pas une seconde son adversaire, bien trop concentré pour y faire attention.

La sélection était impitoyable et solitaire. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'empathie ou la compassion. Dans ce jeu vieux de dizaines de milliers d'années, seule comptait la victoire. Le vainqueur auréolé de gloire, le perdant abattu de tristesse.  
La bataille faisait rage depuis un mois. L'examen avait commencé début août et s'était prolongé durant tout l'été. Quatre semaines de lutte acharnées pour trois lauréats sur plus de cinquante candidats. L'ultime passerelle pour atteindre le but de tout joueur de go aspirant à en faire son métier : l'examen professionnel.

Le dernier jour de l'épreuve avait débuté depuis 2 heures maintenant, et déjà la salle commençait à se vider. Les joueurs qui savaient par avance qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de réussite ne prolongeaient pas leurs parties, préférant fuir l'extrême tension qui s'était formée dans la pièce. Car pour quatre joueurs présents, tout se jouait sur cette ultime partie. Une victoire et ils passaient joueur professionnel. Une défaite, et il devait attendre l'année suivante pour tenter à nouveau de passer l'examen… Pour peu qu'ils en aient encore le courage. L'examen de cette année avait été particulièrement éprouvant, les joueurs talentueux avaient soudainement et rapidement émergé dans l'année, preuve que le jeu de Go était en plein renouvellement.

Le seul joueur assuré de passer pro était d'ailleurs un outsider, inconnu des tournois amateurs ou des Insei avant son apparition le premier joueur des qualifications à l'examen principal. L'enfant d'à peine onze ans au survêtement rouge vif un peu trop grand pour lui était toujours invaincu et il comptait bien le rester jusqu'au bout. Il se nommait Iseki Sekai.  
Quoi de mieux que de commencer sa carrière par un sans faute ? Rien. Il avait cette rage de vaincre. Cette envie de prouver son talent. Il voulait cette victoire.

Tout comme son adversaire. Comme s'appelait-elle déjà ? Iseki ne s'en souvenait plus.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face regardait avec intensité le plateau de jeu. Sa frange tombait sur son front, juste devant ses yeux marrons alors que la pointe de ses mèches venait effleurer ses épaules. Elle respirait lentement, ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouverte. En tout autre occasion, on aurait pu dire que c'était une jolie jeune femme. Mais en ce jour, l'aura qu'elle dégageait aurait fait fuir plus d'un prétendant.  
Sereine d'extérieur, une véritable tempête d'émotions la brûlait intérieurement. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux la piquaient. Elle était proche… Si proche de son rêve. Une victoire, une seule petite victoire et elle pourrait la délivrer.  
Délivrer cette boule dans son ventre qui n'avait fait que grossir ces dernières années. Cette boule, ce nœud infernale, qui ne lui laissait aucun repos.  
D'abord, Asumi Nase n'y avait pas prêté attention, ses effets étaient invisibles. Puis, quatre ans auparavant, la boule s'était manifesté lors de sa défaite à son premier examen professionnel. Une légère boule d'angoisse qui grouillait dans ses intestins, torturait sa digestion. Son premier échec dans la vie lui valut ses premières frayeurs. Éliminée dans les éliminatoires sans même passer par l'examen principal avait été difficile pour la jeune fille. Elle n'espérait pas avoir l'examen du premier coup, non bien sûr, mais elle voulait tester sa force. Pour le coup, elle s'était fait laminer par des joueurs qui terminèrent ensuite dans les derniers à l'examen principal.

Elle s'était pourtant accroché, avec cette petite boule comme nouveau compagnon.  
Un an plus tard, Elle accéda à l'examen principal pour la première, mais fut éliminé du tournoi avec plus de vingt défaites pour très peu de victoires. La boule se renforça alors, tout comme son inquiétude. Progressait-elle vraiment ? Faisait-elle les bons choix ?  
Nase n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui importait, c'était d'avoir la foi, de croire en soi, de ne pas abandonner.  
 _  
Je n'abandonnerai jamais.  
_  
C'était des paroles venant d'Ijima, son ami Insei. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait abandonné l'an passée après une nouvelle défaite à l'examen.  
La boule se transforma alors en un nœud informe qui ne la quitta plus jamais. Le nœud l'empêchait de dormir ou la réveillait la nuit. Il gonflait, se dégonflait, lui faisait mal. Il était là lorsque ses parents l'encourageaient, lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, et surtout lorsqu'elle était en train de jouer.

Et puis, elle les avait vu partir.  
Waya, cette canaille avec qui elle s'entendait bien avait réussit l'examen. Il était talentueux et appliqué, mais aussi une véritable tête brûlée. Elle avait été heureuse pour lui, mais cette réussite alluma la flamme de ses interrogations. Cette question qui la hanterai durant les deux années suivantes : Et si elle arrêtait le Go ?  
Elle n'était pas un génie comme Ochi qui avait réussit l'examen la même année avec presque aucune défaite. Elle n'était pas non plus aussi perfectionniste et sérieuse que le gentil Isumi qui avait ouvert la porte du monde professionnel un an plus tard.

 _Ce monde, et s'il n'était pas fait pour moi, en fin de compte ?_

Cette question, elle se l'était posée toute l'année. Sa dernière année en tant qu'Insei et en tant que lyçéenne. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son rêve tant qu'elle était Insei. Tant qu'elle était une « enfant ». Mais dans quelques mois à peine, si elle ne passait pas professionnelle, elle devrait aller à l'Université.

 _Et abandonner mon rêve…_

Elle avait alors tout donné dans sa dernière année d'aspirant pro. Nase avait étudié plus que de raison, joué plus de partie, travaillé plus que quiconque.

 _Je suis si proche…_

Et aujourd'hui, elle touchait du bout des doigts son rêve le plus cher. Avec trois défaites au dernier jour de l'examen, elle était juste devant la porte d'entrée. Elle pouvait presque effleurer la poignée. Mais quelqu'un lui barrait la route.

 _Un génie._

Un gamin apparu de nulle part le jour de l'examen avait tout raflé. Invaincu, il survola l'épreuve sans éprouver la moindre difficulté.  
Personne n'avait pu le battre… Et Nase lui faisait face le dernier jour.

 _Je dois le faire tomber…_

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir la nuit précédente. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais elle devait tenir le coup. Montrer qu'elle était forte.  
Elle jouait calmement. Il fallait qu'elle soit attentive, qu'elle ne laisse pas passer d'erreur, qu'elle reste concentrée.  
Ses iris marron clair étudiaient la partie supérieure du Goban où toute l'action s'était concentrée. La jeune fille avait conservé son coin supérieur gauche, mais perdu l'influence vers le centre. La bataille s'était décalé vers le bord et se dirigeait vers la zone inférieure.  
Pour l'instant, la partie était équivalente. Aucune des deux joueurs n'avait l'avantage, quand…

 _Tchack._

Le garçon venait de poser un _Tsuke_. Une pierre adverse au contact de sa propre pierre. Un coup extrêmement agressif. Voulait-il s'emparer du coin ?  
Nase analysa les différentes séquences dans son esprit. Elle pouvait s'en tirer en sautant sur la droite et en offrant quelqu'un point de territoire. Ainsi, elle aura une bonne influence sur le reste du plateau.  
Ils jouèrent quelques coups rapidement.

 _Tchack. Tchack._

 _Tchack._

 _Tchack._

La dernière pierre du garçon claqua contre le yeux de Nase s'ouvrir alors qu'une goutte de sueur glissa dans son dos jusqu'au dessus de ses hanches. Elle se figea.

 _Ce coup… Il veut…_

Il ne voulait pas seulement le coin. Ce joueur d'à peine onze ans n'était pas un joueur de Go ordinaire. Depuis quelques année, les nouvelles générations de joueurs Coréens et Chinois avaient un style bien particulier, très différent du style traditionnel.

Ils voulaient tout tuer sur le Goban.

Et s'était ce que voulait faire le garçon en face de lui, tuer toutes ses pierres, gagner par une victoire écrasante et totale.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Nase claqua à son tour la pierre sur le plateau, pas question de se laisser faire.  
La partie se transforma en course-poursuite. Le chasseur contre le gibier. La bête contre la proie.  
Nase se raidit. Il fallait esquiver les pièges, ne pas se laisser enfermer… Et surtout trouver un moyen de vivre.

 _Vivre…_

Les pierres virevoltaient sur le plateau comme autant de pétales de roses sur un fleuve en ébullition.

 _Je veux vivre…_

Noir et blanc se pourchassaient, fuyaient, dansaient, sautaient. Une histoire se racontait à travers ces pions immobiles. Celle de la poursuite d'un rêve.

 _Tchick_

La pierre que venait de poser le garçon avait un bruit différent. Il résonna dans la tête de Nase comme un glas glaciale.  
Le goban était dans un état purement chaotique. Blanc et noir se coupaient, se déchiraient. Pourtant, il y avait une certaine élégance qui se dégageait. _  
_  
Et un vainqueur.

Nase observa à nouveau le Goban, vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé. Dans le coin supérieur ? Au centre ? Peut-être au bord ?

Non, c'était certain.

La commissure de ses lèvres s'ouvrit. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle prononça un mot.

 _Hein ?_

Elle l'avait prononcé, ou était-ce un rêve ? Devait-elle répéter ? se lever ?  
Il y avait du mouvement, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était étrange. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas voir ? Elle avait les yeux ouverts pourtant.

Des bruits puis le silence.

Il fallait qu'elle en soir sûr. Qu'elle soit certaine de l'avoir dit.  
A nouveau, elle ouvrit la bouche.

— J'a…

Sa gorge se serra alors que la boule dans son ventre se tortillait comme jamais.

— J'ab…

Les souvenirs de ses quatre dernières années remontèrent à la surface. Ses sacrifices, ses amis, son travail, ses études, ses parents, sa famille. Sa vie.  
Dans un chuchotement, elle arriva enfin à parler.

Avouer ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis des années. Sa plus grande peur.

— J'abandonne.

Les larmes coulaient à flots sans vouloir s'arrêter. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire de toute manière. Il fallait qu'elle laisse couler ses émotions, sa tristesse, sa rage.  
La boule dans son ventre explosa comme des millions de petits bouts de verre qui se déversèrent dans son corps, dans ses veines et dans chacune de ses cellules.

Sur le Goban, le chasseur avait réussit à cerner sa proie et bloquer toute possibilité de fuite. Il avait ensuite lentement achevé l'animal agonisant.

Aucune de ses pierres n'avaient survécu à l'assaut. Le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine, sans vie.

Destruction.

— J'abandonne.

Cette fois-ci, ses paroles ne signifiaient pas qu'elle arrêtait la partie. Il ne s'agissait plus du jeu.

Elle venait d'abandonner son rêve.

* * *

— Nase ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, alors ?

Honda venait de s'installer sur le nouveau canapé gris qui trônait dans le petit appartement de Waya. Le groupe d'étude du jeune professionnel avait désormais lieu toutes les semaines et la plupart des anciens Insei devenu récemment pro y assistaient régulièrement.  
Waya secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Il déposa le sac de course et commença à sortir les Goban de son armoire. Kadowaki apporta les bols et les pierres alors que la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement.

— ça doit être Isumi, ou Hikaru… indiqua Waya en se rendant dans l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrir le visage souriant de ses deux amis.

— Ou les deux, tant qu'à faire ! conclu Waya en les accueillant.

Hikaru et Isumi se regardèrent un instant dans l'incompréhension avant d'être invités à l'intérieur. Une ambiance agréable régnait dans la petite pièce principale.

— Ochi ne devrait plus tarder, on va pouvoir continuer la ronde, annonça Waya en s'installant au sol.

— Il faudra que je vous montre ma partie de la semaine dernière contre Idabashi 3 dan, elle est intéressante, même si j'ai perdu… déclara Honda en baissant légèrement les yeux.

— En parlant de défaite, il serait peut-être tant de battre Shindo, il est invaincu depuis des semaines dans notre ronde ! s'exclama à nouveau Waya en posant le dernier Goban au sol.

Le concerné se détourna de sa discussion avec Isumi et jeta un regard plein de défis à Waya.

— Je vous attends, c'est vous qui êtes à la traine ! Qui est mon premier adversaire aujourd'hui ?

Ce n'était pas particulièrement de la fanfaronnade sans pour autant être faux. Depuis quelques mois, Hikaru était dans une série de victoire vertueuse au point d'entrer prochainement dans la ronde Kisei face au meilleur joueur s'il arrivait à battre son prochain adversaire des éliminatoires.

Un silence s'installa. Les quatres jeunes pro restant se regardèrent. Du doigt, Isumi indiqua qu'il était contre Waya et Kadowaki répondit qu'il attendait Ochi.

— Ah, ça devrait probablement être Nase, dit Waya en frappant sa paume de son autre main. Du coup qui était en attente ?

Honda se manifesta.

— On est ensemble dans ce cas, Shindo.

Hikaru acquiesça tout en lançant le sourire espiègle dont il avait le secret.

— Nase a eu un empêchement ? questionna tout de même le garçon aux cheveux bi-color blond et brun.

Un nouveau silence, celui-ci plus gênant, envahit la pièce. Waya se racla la gorge au bout de quelque secondes.

— C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant des dernières nouvelles, hier c'était le dernier jour de l'examen pro et…

— Ah oui ! s'exclama Hikaru avec vigueur. Elle n'avait que deux ou trois défaites non ? Elle est passée ?

Son excitation presque infantile s'opposait aux visages fermés de ses amis. Ce fut Waya qui annonça la nouvelle :

— Elle a perdu au dernier round, elle s'est fait sortir…

L'énergie d'Hikaru retomba d'un seul coup. S'il n'était pas intime avec la jeune fille, ils étaient suffisamment proche pour qu'il la considère comme une amie.  
Sa poitrine se serra malgré lui.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 fin**  
 **Rendez-vous très vite pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **Je répond à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à poser vos questions !**


	2. L'énigme Shindo

**Bonjour tout le monde !**  
 **Nous voici au chapitre 2, l'histoire commence doucement à prendre forme. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !**  
 **Comme d'habitude Je répond à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à poser vos questions !**

 **Hikaru no Go appartient à Yumi Hotta / Takeshi Obata / Shueisha**

* * *

 _Une pierre sur le chemin_

 **Chapitre 2 : L'énigme Shindo**

Le buzzer annonçant le début de la session résonna dans la pièce. Tous les professionnels présents ce jeudi matin se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur place.  
Hikaru Shindo était déjà installé en tailleur sur son coussin. Son éventail dans la main droite, il frappait en silence son autre paume. Son visage était sérieux, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait débuter une partie de Go.  
A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait son éternel rival, Akira Touya, le fils du maintenant retraité joueur légendaire Kouyo Touya. Il portait une chemise rouge qui contrastait avec ses yeux vert émeraude. Serein, il n'accorda pas un regard à l'homme qui s'asseyait devant lui.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Hikaru. Il jouait dorénavant principalement le jeudi avec les joueurs fort en dan. Même s'il avait une belle série de victoire depuis sa reprise, son escape de l'année passée lui avait valut pas mal de point. En conséquence, il venait à peine de passer 2e Dan. Mais son niveau « officiel » l'importait peu. il venait d'atteindre la final des éliminatoires du tournois Kisei qu'il jouerais dans quelques semaines. Un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de son rival.

Son adversaire du jour grimaça en s'asseyant devant lui. L'homme n'était pas tout jeune, la cinquantaine passé et plus un cheveux sur le cailloux. Il se frotta le bas du dos, froissant son impeccable chemise beige au passage, attrapa le bol de pierre noire et le posa sur sa droite.

Hikaru plissa ses yeux et l'analysa. Naruhodo Yamino, 7 dan. Un joueur qui n'avait jamais réellement réussit à percer malgré un niveau correcte. Il était rentré une ou deux fois dans les ronde Honninbo et Kisei sans résultat probant. En d'autre terme, un joueur lambda. Ni fort, ni mauvais.  
Le visage d'Hikaru se durcit. Cette partie comptait comme le deuxième éliminatoire du tournois Tengen. Celui-ci se jouait en 5 parties éliminatoires, puis les 8 joueurs restants était répartie en deux groupes de quatre joueurs. Le système de ronde était un peu différent du tournois Kisei dans lequel Hikaru était aussi engagé : Si ce dernier voyait s'affronter 5 joueurs dont un seul sortait vainqueur pour affronter le vainqueur de la deuxième ronde dans le tournois Kisei, 2 joueurs sortait des rondes de 4 joueurs. En bref, le tournois Tengen permettait de jouer un quart de final, une demi finale et une finale contre le champion en Titre. Un tournois excitant.

Les pierres commencèrent à claquer tout autour deux. Les parties venait de démarrer, les premier _Fuseki_ se formaient petit à petit sur les Goban.

 _Thick._

La pierre noire fut placée en haut à droite, Komokku. Le visage d'Hikaru se fit encore un peu plus sévère. Déterminé, il attrapa une pierre blanche qu'il glissa entre son index son majeur et la posa sur le coin opposé.

Il se sentait bien.

* * *

La pause déjeuner venait d'être annoncé, et Hikaru leva enfin la tête. Il souffla intérieurement. La partie n'était pas si simple, et il avait dû lutter pour ne pas perdre toute son influence centrale qu'il avait vaillamment gagné. Néanmoins, il sortait vainqueur de ce premier acte, et s'il conservait cette avantage jusqu'au bout, il gagnerait sans aucun doute.

Il étira ses jambes en se mettant debout, mettant fin au supplice de ses muscles restés trop longtemps dans la même position. Avec l'habitude, il pouvait rester des heures sans bouger lorsqu'il jouait au Go. En conséquence, il lui arrivait d'avoir de douloureuses courbatures.  
Il en profita pour tendre ses bras et masser sa nuque avant de rejoindre le réfectoire ou bon nombre de joueurs sortaient déjà leur panier repas.

Hikaru ouvrit le frigo commun et en sortie le plat de nouilles instantanées qu'il avait au préalable placé au frais et le fit réchauffer au micro-onde. Il récupéra par la même occasion un jus de fruit en barquette et sa paille.  
Il salua d'un mouvement de tête Saeki, qui appartenait au groupe d'étude de Morishita, mais n'entama pas la conversation avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait pongé dans ses réflexions, et il valait mieux parfois ne pas perturber la concentration des joueurs lors de la pause.  
Aucun de ses autres amis pro n'étant présent ce jour. Soit parce qu'il ne jouait pas encore avec les haut en dan comme Isumi et Honda ou tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de parties programmés. Hikaru savait que Waya jouait la semaine prochaine contre Shirakawa, et il avait hâte de voir cette partie.

Enfin, au sujet d'une autre personne, c'était différent. Le garçon attrapa son plat et ses baguettes et vint s'installer contre le mur au fond de la salle. Déjà assit à cette place, un autre garçon à la coupe soigneusement coupé en carré avait les yeux fermés.  
Hikaru souffla sur ses pâtes pour les faire refroidir avant d'en avaler une pleine bouchée.

— Alors comme ça, ton adversaire est Mikoto, 9 dan, pour le 3e tour des éliminatoire du tournois Honinbo ? demanda Hikaru après s'être rassasié de deux bonnes bouchées supplémentaire.

Akira Touya n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, mais un léger sourire indiqua qu'il avait entendu la question.

— Exacte, et toi tu joues contre Yamino, 7 dan, pour le 2e tour des éliminatoires du tournois Tengen.

— Yes ! répondit Hikaru en se frottant le ventre de contentement.

Le garçon au cheveux bicolore blond et brun souffla avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

— Yamino est plus fort qu'il en à l'air. Ses coups sont précis et efficace, je ne dois pas le sous estimé.

Akira ouvrit un œil.

— Un 2 dan affirmant qu'il ne doit pas sous estimer un 7 dan en pleine partie éliminatoire, on aura tout vu.

Hikaru haussa des épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Je veux vite monter dans les tournois pour affronter des adversaires encore plus fort… Si je n'arrive pas à sortir des éliminatoires, je ne pourrais jamais prouver ma valeur. Je peux le faire.

Akira serra son poing imperceptiblement. Si Hikaru était si sûr de lui, pas question de le laisser prendre de l'avance.

— Ma partie est presque déjà terminé, Mikoto ne devrait pas tarder à abandonner, dit Akira d'une voix neutre. Cette année je rentre dans la ronde Honinbo.

Une fanfaronnade caché qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Hikaru.

— Encore une partie et je serais dans la ronde Kisei, je ne vais pas te laisser avoir un titre avant moi, Akira !

Akira posa sa tête contre le mur et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

— Sauf que je suis moi aussi en course pour le Kisei en plus d'être bien partie pour les éliminatoires du Meijin. Tu sais, celui où tu n'es pas qualifié?

Hikaru manqua de s'étrangler en aspirant son jus de fruit. Il se frappa l'œsophage pour faire couler le liquide.

— Peut-être, mais je compte bien me rattraper sur les prochaines qualifs ! C'est seulement parce que tu es dans le circuit depuis un an de plus que moi que tu as pu accéder à plus de tournois !

Akira ricana. Hikaru partait toujours au quart de tour et il lui arrivait d'être emporter par sa fougue.

Une son strident annonça la fin de la pause déjeuné et par la même occasion, leur petite discussion. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et, sans échanger, un mot rejoignirent leur places respectives.

En s'asseyant, les deux rivaux pensaient pourtant tout deux exactement la même chose :

 _Pas question de perdre, aujourd'hui !_

Hikaru s'affala sur son lit en soupirant d'aise. La deuxième moitié de la journée avait été exténuante, et la partie s'était loin d'être déroulée comme prévu. Revigoré par la pause, son adversaire du jour avait redoubler d'agressivité pour grignoter ses territoires et remonter point par point. Mais Hikaru avait tenu bon, et il avait gagner au final d'un point et demi.  
Le garçon se tourna sur le dos et leva sa main . Il observa quelques instant les lignes de sa paume et le bout de ses doigts.

 _Pas encore… Je ne suis pas encore assez fort._

Il devait continuer à progresser sans cesse. Il n'était plus question de se reposer sur ses lauriers, il devait évoluer et augmenter la qualité de son jeu.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Hikaru entendit sa mère l'appeler. Les paroles de la femme était quelque peu étouffées par les cloisons de la maison.

— Hikaru, tu es rentré ? On mange dans vingt minutes !

L'adolescent répondit par l'affirmative et sauta hors du lit. Il attrapa son Goban et ses pierres et entreprit de rejouer la partie de la journée. Pas de temps à perdre, chaque minutes comptaient, même juste avant le repas.

* * *

A des dizaine de kilomètres de là, une scène quelque peu similaire se déroulait. Dans une maison japonaise au style légèrement européen, une jeune fille était allongée sur le ventre dans son lit. La tête enfoui dans son coussin et les mains en dessous, elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

 _Toc Toc._

Deux coups venaient d'être frappés à sa porte. L'adolescente n'eut aucune réaction autre que de serrer un peu plus son oreiller.

— Asumi ? Le dîner est prêt, tu devrais venir manger un peu…

La voix d'une femme à la fois douce et inquiète passa à travers la porte.

— Asumi ? demanda la voix à nouveau. Ca va faire une semaine que tu ne sort presque pas…

Mais personne ne lui répondit. La jeune fille se recroquevilla d'avantage sur son lit et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Son visage dévoila des marques creusés autour de ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient déshydratées.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la douleur ne voulait-elle pas partir ?_

Après sa défaite contre Sekai au dernier jour de l'examen professionnel, Nase était directement rentrée chez elle. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait pleurée toute la nuit. Tant d'émotions différentes la transperçait qu'il était difficile pour elle de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. De la tristesse et de la peine bien sûr, mais aussi de la colère… et de la jalousie peut-être ?

Ses parents l'avaient laissez seule les premiers jours, mais leurs inquiétudes avaient rapidement pris le dessus. Sa mère et son père s'étaient relayés pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, en vain. Amateur d'un niveau correct, c'était son père qui l'avait initier au jeu de go. Il l'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé.

Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Elle avait échoué, une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas réussit à satisfaire les attentes de sa famille. Elle était une ratée, une perdante.

Elle n'avait pas le droit…

Pas le droit de quoi ? De jouer ? De se faire pardonner ? De… Vivre ?

A quoi bon ? Elle allait quitter les Insei dans quelques mois, et bientôt devoir rejoindre une université de seconde zone. Sa vie rêvée n'aurait jamais lieu, elle ne rejoindra pas ses amis déjà professionnels.

Ses pensées dérivèrent dans ses souvenirs. Elle repensa à ses premiers jours en tant qu'Insei, de la gentillesse d'Isumi qui l'avait rassuré. L'année suivante, Waya avait débarqué, lui et sa constante bonne humeur, et d'un coup, Nase avait appartenu à un groupe. Ijima, Honda, Isumi, Waya et elle. Ils se soutenaient tous mutuellement et s'étaient jurer de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière. Du côté des Pro. Puis Fuku était arrivé. Intimidé, il avait eu du mal à s'adapter avant que Waya ne le prenne sous son aile et qu'ils progressent tous deux à grande vitesse. Puis ce fut au tour de Ochi de débarquer dans la première section des Insei. Au départ, Nase ne comprenait pas cet étrange garçon, mais elle avait finit par réaliser. Il avait cette rage de vaincre qui lui faisait défaut, cette assurance qui lui avait permis de passer professionnel très tôt.

Et puis, il y avait eu une autre énigme. Celle d'Hikaru Shindo. Un garçon à la joie communicative et au niveau moyen. Ce n'était qu'à partir de son arrivé en Classe 1 qu'elle avait commencé à discuter avec lui. De trois ans son cadet, l'adolescent était un mystère pour elle comme pour beaucoup d'Insei. Son niveau de jeu était chaotique, parfois mauvais, parfois génial, et il n'avait commencé le Go que quelques mois auparavant. Sa progression était fulgurante, presque effrayante.  
Pour Nase, qui jouait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, s'en était assez vexant. Mais le garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'avait pas ce stresse inhérent à tous les apprentis professionnels, il n'avait pas peur de la de la défaite…

 _Il… Il s'amusait._

Presque sans que personne ne le remarque, il se fit une place parmi les meilleurs. Très vite, ce fut comme si Hikaru avait toujours été parmi eux. Il était rentré dans leur groupe naturellement et Nase appréciait sa présence.  
Son talent impétueux ne tarda pas à se révéler et il passa professionnel quelques mois plus tard. Cela semblait si facile pour lui, comme s'il n'avait pas à fournir d'effort contrairement à tous les sacrifices de Nase.

 _Comment fait-il ?_

La jeune fille l'avait perdu de vu pendant plusieurs mois. Elle observa ses débuts professionnel de loin. Parfois, lorsqu'elle discutait avec Waya ou Isumi par téléphone, ils la tenait au courant de son évolution.  
Elle se rappelait sa discussion avec Waya lorsque Shindo avait disparut de la circulation et ne se présentait plus à ses parties officielles. Qu'avait bien-t-il pu se passer pour qu'il arrête de jouer ? Nul ne le su et tout comme il était apparut un beau jour chez les Insei, il revint chez les professionnel plus fort que jamais.

Lorsqu'Isumi était passé pro, Waya avait décidé de monter un groupe d'étude dans son nouvel appartement. Invitée par celui-ci, Nase était ravie de pouvoir côtoyer ces jeunes pros et apprendre à leurs côtés. C'était-là qu'elle avait vraiment revu Shindo. Il avait grandit et mûri et son jeu avait encore évoluer.  
La jeune fille sentait que Waya était un peu jaloux du talent de son ami, et les autres professionnel comme Honda, Ochi ou isumi ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : Shindo les avait surclassés.

Nase avait alors essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur ses débuts au Go, son évolution. Mais contre toute attente, le garçon, pourtant si jouasse, était très secret sur son passé. Il répondait de façon évasive, parfois en réfléchissant quelques instants.

Nase soupira et se tourna sur le dos. Elle regarda le plafond au dessus d'elle. Une image fugace d'Hikaru Shindo brilla dans son esprit avant de s'estomper.

 _Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui maintenant ?_

C'est vrai qu'il était différents es autres. Il ne ressemblait pas à un professionnel, il n'était pas préoccupé par le succès, il visait toujours autre chose… Toujours plus…

 _Est-ce pour cela qu'il était passé pro si vite ?_

Il ne voulait pas devenir professionnel juste pour l'être, mais parce qu'il avait un autre but à accomplir.  
Nase se mordit les lèvres. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de trouver le début d'une réponse.

Elle s'accrocha à ce petit espoir comme un nageur en train de se noyer à une bouée. Maintenant qu'elle tenait un indice, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.  
L'adolescente descendit de son lit, enfila un t-shirt cintré de couleur vive et un jean's.

D'un pas presque assuré, elle se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Dans le couloir, elle croisa son père en train de monter l'escalier, probablement pour essayer de lui parler et lui remonter le moral.

Il la regarda, surpris.

Elle sourit. Son premier sourire depuis une semaine.

 _Il fallait qu'elle voit Hikaru Shindo._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 fin !**

 **Rendez-vous très vite pour le chapitre 3 !**  
 **Il se disponible sûrement Jeudi ou vendredi.**

 **Je répond à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à poser vos questions !**


	3. Être un joueur de go

**Bonjour à tous!**  
 **Voici le chapitre 3.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Être un joueur de go**

Hikaru Shindo s'étira de tout son long. Les mains levées vers le ciel et le dos bien calé contre la chaise, il laisser échapper un gémissement. Son dos craqua, et pour cause : il venait de passer les trois dernières heures dans la même position.  
Il tria les feuilles qu'il avait posé devant lui, les égalisa et tapota le tas sur la table. Soigneusement, il souffla la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la première page.  
Le boulot que la fédération de GO japonaise lui avait donné était plutôt ingrat : classer et remettre au propre les kifû situé au sous-sol du bâtiment. Le genre de travail que l'on donnait au joueur professionnel qui n'avait pas encore un niveau suffisant pour être noyé sous les parties officielles. En bref, les joueurs d dan.  
Hikaru avait râler pour la forme, prétextant qu'il était bien assez occupé comme ça et que plus il avançait dans les éliminatoires, plus il avait de parties régulièrement. L'employé qui lui avait chargé la mission avait alors laissé échapper un rire franc, expliquant qu'il en étant conscient mais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre les ordres de la fédération.  
Le deuxième Dan s'était pourtant mis à la tâche avec entrain dès le mercredi matin suivant. Exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas de partie programmé pour la journée, ni pour le lendemain. Rapidement, l'adolescent s'était plongé dans les vieilles feuilles de notations et avait apprécier retrouver des noms connus et des parties peu orthodoxe.  
Néanmoins, Hikaru ne fût pas mécontent lorsque l'heure du repas de midi se rapprocha. Son ventre ne manquant pas de lui rappeler qu'il avait besoin de se sustenter pour survivre.  
Hikaru cala les nouveaux kifû au dessus de ceux qu'il avait déjà rangé et ferma le tiroir. D'un coup d'œil, il examina ce qu'il lui restait a faire : Trois piles d'au moins cent pages chacune. Il en avait pour encore au moins une journée supplémentaire.  
Résigné, il regagna le rez-de-chaussé en traînant des pieds. En chemin, il croisa un rédacteur du Go Weekly qu'il avait déjà aperçu et le salua sans énergie.

Le premier étage n'était pas spécialement animé. Quelques joueurs professionnels qui jouaient leurs parties officielles entrait et sortait avec de quoi se rassasier durant leur pause. Quelques étages plus haut, des dizaines de parties venaient de se mettre en suspend le temps d'une heure. Une heure durant laquelle les joueurs tâchaient de se relaxer pour certains, ou de réfléchir à comment renverser la situation pour d'autre.

 _Aah... J'ai envie de jouer au Go..._ rêvassa Hikaru alors que la double porte vitrée s'ouvrait en grand devant lui.

L'air encore chaud de l'été qui commençait petit à petit à laisser place à l'automne s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Le garçon ne faisait presque plus attention au choc thermique que son corps subissait à chaque fois qu'il sortait du bâtiment climatisé, réglé à 21° précis, et la chaleur extérieur qui dépassait les 35°.  
La fédération de Go se situait dans un quartier plutôt calme de Tokyo. Une rue à double sens séparait le bâtiment d'une petite place commercial et, un peu plus loin, l'on pouvait trouver un parc oriental et son temple. Ironiquement, le temple était sensé représenter une divinité de la bonne fortune, et certain professionnel venait offrir un pièce dans l'espoir que les dieux leur porterons chance.

— Ah, Shindo, attend !

Alors qu'Hikaru allait remonter la rue pour se rendre à la supérette du coin et acheter un plat préparer, une voix féminine l'interpella et le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna, intrigué, et constata qu'il s'agissait de Nase, son ancienne camarade Insei qui participait au groupe d'étude de Waya. Elle portait un short en jean qui lui arrivait jusqu'au mollet ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc plutôt léger, obligatoire avec la température de la journée.

— Nase ! s'exclama Hikaru.

Il allait exprimer sa surprise lorsqu'il se souvint qu'une semaine plus tôt, Waya l'avait informer que l'adolescente avait une fois de plus raté l'examen pro. Devait-il se montrer compatissant et prendre un air grave, ou ne pas aborder le sujet du tout ?

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question. Elle s'expliqua lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du garçon.

— Je te cherchais justement, Waya m'a dit que tu avais un travail à la fédération aujourd'hui mais comme je ne t'ai pas vu dans les salles des parties je t'ai attendu dehors.

— Tu me cherchais ? demanda Hikaru en clignant des yeux.

Nase acquiesça presque timidement, comme si elle était soudainement gênée par la situation. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sembla chercher ses mots.

— Tu as mangé ? dit-elle au bout de quelques seconde.

Hikaru répondit par la négative et indiqua qu'il allait justement chercher un casse croûte. Nase claqua ses mains devant elle et annonça :

— Allons manger ensemble alors, je t'invite !

* * *

Hikaru délia ses baguettes, souhaita bon appétit à sa camarade et entama le bol de ramen fument que le serveur venait d'apporter.  
Étonné par la demande soudaine de Nase, il s'était laissé entraîné par la jeune fille sans avoir pu réfléchir. A la question "Tu préfères Ramen ou Katsudon ?", il avait immédiatement sélectionné le restaurant de nouilles sous le regard hilare de Nase.

— J'oubliais que tu étais un aficionados des Ramen ! avait-elle remarqué en désignant leur destination.

Hikaru avait alors rétorqué avec fierté, et une pointe d'ironie, qu'il ne lui en fallait pas plus qu'un Goban et un bol de Ramen pour être heureux dans la vie. Le rire de Nase qui avait suivit était teinté d'une légère amertume qui même Hikaru – pourtant peu subtile de ses propres dires – avait décelé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient attablés dans un restaurant (dont la marque possédaient plusieurs dizaines d'enseigne dans tous le Japon) et après avoir commander leurs plats, un silence s'était installer entre les deux adolescent.  
Heureusement, leurs plats furent servis en une vitesse record, et Hikaru entama son repas avec ravissement.

Nase mangeait ses ramen contentieusement alors que des clients allaient et venaient dans le restaurant. Dans les cuisines, les employés s'affairaient bruyamment aux fourneaux alors qu'une épaisse fumée inondait régulièrement la pièce. Une atmosphère chaleureuse régnait dans la salle où les serveur dansaient d'une table à l'autre.  
Les deux adolescents ne parlèrent que peu durant les quelques minutes que dura leur repas. Il fallait dire que les ramens était un plat qu'il fallait manger vite pour ne pas que la soupe ne refroidisse et pour conserver toutes les saveurs.  
Hikaru avala la dernière gorgée de son bol, un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage. Nase termina quelques instants plus tard et posa ses baguettes.

— Merci pour le repas ! déclara Hikaru alors que Nase réglait l'addition.

L'adolescente répondit d'un mouvement de tête que ce n'était rien. Elle remercia le serveur qui lui rendait la monnaie et ils sortirent tous deux du restaurant. À l'extérieur, la brise chaude les accueillit sans vergogne.

—Ça me fait plaisir, et cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de ramen, c'est vrai…

Nase se retint d'ajouter que cela faisait depuis que Waya, Isumi et Hikaru, étaient devenus professionnels qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans un restaurant de la sorte, préférant ses propres plats qu'elle préparait.  
Ils longèrent la rue juxtaposée à la fédération, ombragée par les nombreux arbres aux feuillages touffus. Hikaru resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant que trop dire. Cherchant à rompre le silence qui s'installait, il prit la parole au moment même où son amie faisait de même :

— Alors tu voulais me…  
— Si je t'ai demandé de…

Ils s'interrompirent alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Hikaru laissa échapper un rire cristallin bientôt rejoint par celui, plus discret, de Nase. La jeune fille replaça l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille dans un geste féminin alors qu'Hikaru l'invitait à parler d'un mouvement de la main. Nase fit la moue, et Hikaru décela un peu de gène, peut-être même de honte, dans son expression.

— Tu dois être au courant, pour l'examen… dit-elle en rougissant.

Hikaru acquiesça. Devait-il se montrer compatissant ou cela gênerait encore plus la jeune fille ? Heureusement, Nase ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

— J'ai perdu au dernier jour alors que j'avais une chance de devenir pro… Ça m'a fait un choc.

Elle tenait son sac à main dans son dos et regardait droit devant elle.

— Jusqu'au dernier jour j'y ai cru, je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir échouer si proche du but alors que j'étais allez si loin… Je pensais pouvoir vous rejoindre.

Hikaru avait la gorge sèche. Il pouvait ressentir l'émotion de la jeune fille à travers sa voix. Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'adolescent. Un mince sourire sur le visage, elle avait également la larme à l'œil.  
— Mais j'ai raté la porte d'entrée alors que j'étais devant elle, c'est bête hein ?

— Nase…

Hikaru réalisait que son amie cherchait à se donner contenance en prenant un air détaché. Néanmoins, la douleur pouvait se lire à travers son visage. Elle se tourna brusquement pour que le garçon ne puisse l'analyser d'avantage.

— Tu travail pour la fédération, aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Hikaru acquiesca et s'empressa de répondre :

—On m'a demandé de faire du rangement, expliqua-t-il.

— J'ai entendu dire que la fédération donnait souvent ce genre de boulot aux jeunes pro…

Hikaru se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de travail comme ça ! C'est sûr qu'ils ne donnent pas ce genre de tâches à Touya Akira, hein !

Nase le regarda du coin de l'œil et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— J'ai regarder tes derniers résultats, tu te débrouilles bien depuis l'année dernière ! Tu affrontes déjà des 8 dan et tu menaces même de prendre une place dans une ronde finale.

Hikaru se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le complimente aussi ouvertement sur ses résultats. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

— Ce n'est pas encore suffisant, je dois encore m'améliorer pour affronter les meilleurs joueurs… J'ai encore des faiblesses à combler.

Il ouvrit et ferma son poing, comme pour se donner du courage. Nase le regarda faire. Même s'il progressait à une vitesse fulgurante, presque effrayante, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là pour autant et visait un point bien plus loin. Un point que Nase ne pouvait même pas apercevoir. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

— Tu sais, Shindo… dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je crois que je vais arrêter le Go.

Hikaru s'arrêta net et la regarde, effrayé. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme.

— Tu… veux arrêter ?

Nase haussa ses épaules.

— Je n'en suis pas encore certaine, mais je ne suis plus si sûre que ce monde est fait pour moi.

Elle marqua une pause et posa ses mains contre sont cœur.

—Dans quelques mois, je devrais rentrer à l'université. Je ne peux risquer d'échouer à la fois au Go et dans la vie et…

Mû par son instinct, Hikaru lui attrapa le bras, lui coupant par la même occasion la parole. Ses yeux flamboyait d'une lueur indescriptible.

—Shin… do… ?

— Ne termine pas ta phrase…

Sa voix était froide, presque menaçante. Nasa avala sa salive alors que ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Le bras du garçon tremblait presque imperceptiblement, mais le contact de ses doigts et de sa peau était suffisant pour s'en rendre compte.

 _Pourquoi cela lui fait-il réagir à ce point ?_ se demanda Nase en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. _Nous ne sommes pas spécialement proche…_

Hikaru ouvrit brusquement la main, libérant Nase de sa poigne. Il regarda un sa paume.

—Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être brusque, dit-il sans changer de position. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es une joueuse talentueuse, je m'en rend compte au groupe de Waya.

Nase sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues. Hikaru ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement expressif concernant le jeu des autres joueurs et ce compliment fut surprenant. Pourtant, une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'il essayait de lui remonter le morale. Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive, mais je dois me préparer… expliqua-t-elle.

Hikaru se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'ébouriffa. A cet instant, Nase pointa du doigts le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant eux.

— On est de retour devant la Fédération, tu dois retourner au travail non ?

Hikaru fit la grimace.

— J'aimerai jouer, surtout,répondit-il de façon désabusé.

Nase se plaça devant le jeune homme, les mains derrières le dos, elle se pencha légèrement en avant. Une mèche de cheveux tomba le long de sa joue.

— J'aimerai jouer aussi, pourquoi ne pas se retrouver ce soir, quand tu en auras terminé ?

Hikaru frappa ses mains.

— Bonne idée ! On se retrouve au club de la fédération ? Vers 18h ?

— Mmh…

Nase posa un doigt sur son menton et réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle le leva ensuite vers le ciel.

— J'aimerais un endroit plus calme… Et puis, je voudrais discuter d'autre chose avec toi alors…

Hikaru cligna des yeux en signes d'incompréhension.

— Oui ?

Nase fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie son téléphone portable de couleur rouge sur lequel pendait un petit porte clé en forme d'ourson. Elle ouvrit le clapet et pianota sur l'appareil.

— Donne moi ton mail que je puisse t'envoyer les coordonnées.

Hikaru haussa un sourcil avant de lui transmettre ses informations. Quelques instants plus tard, son téléphone vibrait et indiquait qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il découvrit que Nase lui avait envoyé son numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'une adresse.

—C'est mon adresse, j'habite à quelques stations d'ici, vingt minutes tout au plus. Si tu es disponibles, pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi ?

Hikaru resta interdit le temps que les informations parviennent jusqu'à son cerveau. Il nota mentalement l'adresse de son amie et ferma le message.

— J'aurais juste un coup de fil à passer, mais je suis disponible oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je pourrais venir tout de suite après mon travail, au alentour de 18h30 donc.

—Parfait ! répondit Nase en souriant. A tout à l'heure, alors !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un geste de la main et s'en alla en trottinant. Hikaru observa le dos de la jeune fille qui courrait rejoindre l'entrée du métro, avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

* * *

 _Enfin libre !_

Quelques heures après que Nase et Hikaru s'étaient quittés, celui-ci avait finalement terminé son travail. Il ferma à clé le placard qu'il venait de ranger, attrapa ses affaires et claqua la porte du local. Il remonta vers l'accueil où il croisa quelques professionnel puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

— Ah Shindo, attend.

Une voix d'homme venait de l'interpeller. Il s'agissait du directeur éditorial du magazine _Weekly Go_ , Amano, reconnaissable à ses petites lunettes rondes et à sa moustache.

—Bonjour monsieur, salua poliment Hikaru en se courbant.

L'homme au costume impeccable et aux cheveux grisonnant lui rendit son geste. Ses lunettes laissaient paraître des yeux clair et quelques rides témoignaient de son âge avancé.

—Félicitation pour tes derniers résultats, tu sembles particulièrement en forme depuis ton retour.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long du dos d'Hikaru. Malgré le fait que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était revenu, sa longue absence avait marqué les esprits. Il était désormais caractérisé comme étant le joueur ayant disparu du jour au lendemain.

—Merci, je fais de mon mieux.

— As-tu lu le dernier numéro du Go Weekly ?

Hikaru était abonné au magazine depuis quelques mois, et il savait qu'il recevait tous les mardi un exemplaire directement chez lui. Il répondit par la négative.

— Un article pour t'intéresser, il s'agit de l'interview des nouveaux professionnel de cette année.

Le garçon se souvenait avoir subit pareil interview lorsqu'il venait de passer professionnel. Ses réponses peut inspirées lui avait valu d'être passé à la trappe et de n'avoir qu'un minuscule encart dans l'article qui le mentionnait.

— Les nouveaux pro ? répéta-t-il.

Autrement dis, les trois joueurs ayant réussit là où Nase avait échoué.

— Oui, l'un d'entre m'a particulièrement intéressé. Il s'appelle Iseki Sekai, il a fait un sans faute à l'examen malgré son jeune âge, tu connais ?

— Jamais entendu parlé, répondit Hikaru franchement.

— Lis l'article dans ce cas, cela pourrais t'intéresser, ajouta Amano énigmatiquement.

Il salua Hikaru d'un geste de la main et pris congé probablement avait-il rendez-vous ailleurs.  
Les mots du journaliste voltigèrent quelques instants dans l'esprit du jeune pro avant de disparaître au profit de son occupation imminente. Il sortit du bâtiment et gagna les souterrains pour prendre le réseaux métropolitain.

Après quatre stations dans un train climatisé et un changement, il remonta à l'air libre, activa la fonction GPS de son téléphone et rentra les coordonnées que Nase lui avait envoyé. Comme la fédération était situé en périphérie de Tokyo, à peine quelques dizaines de minutes en transport lui avait suffit pour quitter les hauts buildings du centre ville pour se retrouver dans une zone pavillonnaire de proche banlieue. A l'horizon, le soleil commençait déjà sa lente et inéluctable descente propre au pays d'orient. La nuit serait la dans moins de deux heures.

Hikaru traversa le fleuve par le pont, tourna deux fois à droite avant de se retrouver dans la rue de sa destination. Si les maisons avaient toutes plus ou moins la même apparence, chacune avait de petites particularités qui les rendaient unique.  
Le nom Nase apparut enfin sur la plaque nominative d'un pavillons de taille moyenne. Mixte entre style orientale et européen, la maison possédait un petit jardin et une courte allée.  
Hikaru appuya sur la sonnette.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une femme d'âge mûr apparut sur son seuil. Malgré ses rides, les traits de son visage n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de Nase. La femme fit quelques pas et ouvrit le portail.

— Bonjour, tu es Shindo Hikaru, n'est ce pas ? Asumi m'a prévenu de ta venu.

— Oui, bonjour madame, excusez-moi …

Hikaru fit une courbette en passant devant la femme qui l'invitait à entrer. L'intérieur, chaleureux et sobrement décoré, était beaucoup plus orientale que l'extérieur de la demeure pouvait laisser penser. Outre les murs extérieurs bétonnés, les cloisons intérieurs étaient pour la plupart fines et coulissantes. Elle n'était pas si différente de sa propre maison.  
Hikaru se déchaussa et enfila les chaussons pour invité que la femme lui présentait.

— Asumi est en haut, elle ne devrait pas tarder…

A peine eu-t-elle commencé sa phrase que des bruits de pas léger se firent entendre, puis une adolescente dévala l'escalier.  
Nase accueillit Hikaru avec un sourire doux et lui proposa de monter. Elle portait une tenue plus adapté à la fraîcheur de la maison.  
Hikaru suivit Nase jusqu'à l'étage et entra dans la chambre qu'elle lui désignait avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse en lui demandant d'attendre quelques instants.  
La pièce était plus sobre qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur bleu ciel unis et il n'y avait pas de décoration typique d'adolescente comme beaucoup de chambre de jeune fille. A l'inverse, une bibliothèque fournit signifiait que Nase aimait lire et un beau Goban posé au centre de la pièce révélait sa passion.  
Sur la petite table à côté de son lit au style européen se trouvait un livre de Go sur le Yose écrit par un éminent 9e Dan.  
Moins de trente seconde plus tard, la jeune fille revint avec un plateau rond contenant deux grands verres de thé glacé aromatisé.

— On s'y met ? demanda-t-elle en posant les boissons au sol.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et invita Hikaru à s'asseoir devant le Goban.

— Avec plaisir ! rétorqua le garçon avec entrain.

Hikaru s'installa en tailleur et entreprit d'ouvrir le bol de pierre devant lui.

— Ta journée s'est bien passé ?

Nase s'était installé en face de lui et prit une poignée de pierre blanche qu'elle dévoila sur le Goban.

— Ennuyeuse au possible, j'attendais de pouvoir venir jouer avec impatience !

Hikaru dévoila une pierre noire, et après avoir compté que le nombre de pierre blanche était paire, il échangea son bol avec celui de Nase.

— Ne perdons pas de temps, alors !

Même après avoir dit cela, Nase ne joua pas son premier coup tout de suite. Elle resta plusieurs secondes interdite face au Goban.  
Hikaru l'observa à la dérobée. Si elle avait le visage concentré, le jeune homme doutait qu'elle réfléchisse à son premier coup. Elle n'avait pas la bonne expression, elle semblait tourmentée.

— As-tu joué, depuis l'examen ?

La question d'Hikaru n'était pas anodine et il se doutait de la réponse que Nase allait lui fournir. L'adolescente secoua la tête.

— C'est ma première partie depuis...

— Dans ce cas joue ton premier coup en haut a droite, Komokku.

— Mon premier coup ?

— Joue.

Sans poser plus de question, Nase prit une pierre entre ses doigts et la posa à l'endroit indiqué par Hikaru.  
Le garçon ne perdit pas un instant et joua dans le côté opposé. Aussitôt, Nase attrapa une autre pierre et la posa sur le Hoshi supérieur gauche.

Après ces premiers coups, la partie s'enflamma rapidement et les pierres se succédèrent sur le plateau à un rythme soutenu. Des formes se précisèrent sur plateau, des groupes apparurent et des combats commencèrent.  
Le jeu habile et de haut niveau s'étendit des bord jusqu'au milieu du Goban où une lutte acharné pour la possession du centre s'engageait.

Alors que la partie avait commencé depuis une trentaine de minute, Hikaru fit claquer sa pierre contre le bois. Son coup était sévère et parfaitement calculé. Nase s'était bien défendu jusque là, mais il était bien déterminé à ne pas lui laisser gagner plus de point.

Une minute passa sans un bruit.

Le garçon leva la tête et découvrit que son adversaire tremblait. La jeune fille était prise de soubresaut incontrôlable alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

— Nase... ! S'exclama Hikaru en se levant.

Il posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Les pleurs de Nase redoublèrent d'intensités.

— Je... Je... Je ne veux pas abandonné... Je ne veux pas arrêter...

Hikaru fit glisser sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

— Tu n'a pas à abandonner, tu peux continuer, Nase...

— J'ai peur d'échouer... Encore... Et... Encore...

Nase ne retenait plus sur larmes qui n'en finissait plus de couler sur son visage. Un instant, Hikaru se dit qu'elle avait du refouler son chagrin depuis son échec. Il chercha les mots pour l'aider et réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.

— Tu es talentueuse, j'ai joué contre des pro bien moins fort que toi...

— C'est facile... de dire ce genre de chose lorsqu'on est déjà... Pro...

Elle avait raison, bien entendu. C'était difficile, voir impossible pour Hikaru de se mettre à sa place. Il n'avait jamais connu tel échec, et sa course pour devenir professionnel avait presque été facile.

— Mais tu as déjà toutes les qualités en toi pour le devenir, persévéra Hikaru. Regarde...

Il balaya les pierres sur le Goban, effaçant par la même occasion la partie qu'ils étaient en train de jouer. Elle n'était plus importante. Nase frotta ses yeux avec sa manches, mais de nouvelles larmes faisaient déjà leur apparition.

— C'est ça être un joueur de go, vas y, joue.

Hikaru désigna le Goban vide devant lui.

— Je... Je...

— En haut a droite, Komokku.

Tremblante, Nase attrapa une pierre et obéit à l'ordre du garçon. Elle joua le coup indiqué, le même que celui de la partie précédente.  
Hikaru joua à son tour, puis Nase répondit par un Hoshi.  
Ils jouèrent quelques coups, les soubresaut de Nase se firent plus rare.

Au bout de quarante coups, Hikaru balaya toutes les pierres du plateau d'un revers du bras. Le Goban fut à nouveau vide.

— Co... Comment ? demanda Nase en levant la tête. Son visage était marqué par les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir.

— On continue.

— Encore ?

Hikaru fit oui de la tête, et Nase prit une nouvelle pierre noire qu'elle positionna en haut a droite, Komokku.

— Être joueur de go c'est reprendre à zéro à chaque partie. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé avant et ce qu'il se passera après. Tant que tu joues, le reste n'aura plus d'importance.

— Jouer ?

Hikaru joua au centre du goban, sur le tengen. Sa pierre sembla rayonné d'une aura divine. Nase regarda la pierre leva la tête vers le garçon.

— J'aime ce regard, dit-il.

L'expression de Nase avait changée. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une volonté nouvelle et un sourire éclairait son visage.

— Je retenterai l'examen l'année prochaine, je n'abandonnerai pas, Shindo.

Elle soupira et dévoila se dents dans rire éclatant.

— Ah ah ! Je deviendra joueuse professionnelle de Go, c'est décidé ! Ah ah ah !

Hikaru, d'abord surpris par se brusque changement, se laissa entraîner par son rire.

— Et puis, poursuivit-elle, mon nouveau professeur va tout faire pour m'aider à m'améliorer !

Hikaru resta interdit suite à cette déclaration. Il la regarda, interloqué.

— Ton nouveau... Professeur ?

Nase lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à me préparer pour l'examen de l'année prochaine, Shindo ?

* * *

 _Aaaah..._

Hikaru s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nase lui demande d'être son nouveau « Maître » maintenant qu'elle allait quitter les Insei.

C'était une toute nouvelle responsabilité pour lui et il avait répondu positivement sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il allait devoir faire.  
N'était-il pas trop jeune pour enseigner ? D'autant que Nase était plus âgé que lui, n'était-ce pas un peu trop prématuré ?  
Il chassa ses pensées en secouant sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à tout cela ce soir, il était fatigué et cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

Hikaru s'assit sur son lit et sa main rentra en contacte avec un bout de papier. Il s'agissait du journal « Go weekly » qu'il avait jeté le matin même sur son lit.

Qu'avait-dit monsieur Amano déjà ? Qu'il devait lire l'interview des jeunes pro ?

Il se saisit de l'hebdomadaire et trouva la page qui l'intéressait. Ses yeux parcoururent le texte sans vraiment le lire quand deux mots retenir néanmoins son attention.

Il se redressa et redoubla d'attention. Avait-il bien lu ?

Il relu l'article pour en avoir le cœur net.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Hikaru avait les sourcils froncé et le regard dur. Les derniers mots de l'interview était pour le moins intriguants.  
A la question « Êtes-vous impatient de jouer contre des joueurs professionnels ? », Iseki Sekai avait répondu :

« Aucun joueur ne m'intéresse réellement, je les rattraperais tous si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Un seul retient mon intention Shindo Hikaru. »

« Shindo Hikaru, 2dan ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il est de la même trempe que moi... Où plutôt, _était_ de la même trempe _»_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 fin !**

 **A très vite pour le chapitre 4 !**


	4. Une série exceptionnelle !

**Bonjour !  
Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.  
Si vous souhaitez m'aider dans l'écriture de cette histoire, je cherche un(e) beta-lecteur(trice) pour relire et corriger plus efficacement avant publication.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je me sens un peu tout seul sinon !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une série exceptionnelle ?! L'étoile montante contre le nouveau Shodan !  
**

Waya se leva lorsque la sonnette de son appartement retenti dans le salon. Il laissa en plan la partie qu'il était en train de jouer contre Honda, s'étira et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers l'entrée.  
En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit son ami, mais néanmoins rival, Shindo Hikaru, accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Shindo ! Tu es en avance pour une fois. Nase, toujours un plaisir de te voir, ça fait un moment !

Le garçon les accueillit avec le sourire et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Hikaru se déchaussa et posa son sac à dos dans un coin alors que Nase faisait de même avec ses souliers et accrocha son sac à main au porte manteau planté au mur.

— Vous êtes venu ensemble ? demanda Waya lorsqu'ils gagnèrent le salon.

Nase fit non de la tête, ses cheveux souples volèrent quelques instants dans les airs.

— Non, on s'est simplement retrouvé par hasard, en bas.

C'était une demi-vérité.

Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'elle avait demandé à Hikaru Shindo de lui enseigner le Go. Durant ce laps de temps, les deux adolescents s'étaient revenus deux fois ; D'abord le week end suivant sa demande, Shindo et elle s'était retrouvé dans un club de go près de chez elle pour discuter tout en jouant.  
Hikaru lui avait annoncé qu'il serait ravi de l'aider à s'améliorer mais qu'il doutait d'être un très bon enseignant. Ce à quoi Nase avait répondu que sa première leçon, qu'il lui avait donnée le jour où il était allé chez elle, portait déjà ses fruits et qu'elle lui faisait confiance.  
Après quelques minutes de discussion, d'hésitation, et de gêne, Hikaru avait finalement cédé et acquiescé. Ils définirent ensemble leurs rythmes : ils se retrouveraient tous les mardis à partir de 15 h jusqu'en début de soirée chez Nase et tous les samedis à l'extérieur.  
Les lundis, de son côté, si Nase n'était plus étudiante chez les inseï, elle suivrait le groupe d'étude du professeur Shinoda – le maître des inseï – qui l'avait accepté dans son cercle lorsqu'elle était allée dans la semaine à son dernier cours et avait exprimé son souhait de poursuivre son rêve.  
Les vendredis soir, elle et Hikaru se retrouveraient pour aller au groupe de Waya. Les autres jours, elle étudierait seule.  
Son planning de l'année était maintenant fixé, et il lui restait 9 mois avant le prochain examen professionnel dont les éliminatoires débuteraient en juin.  
Fort de cette nouvelle motivation, son premier cours avec Hikaru s'était déroulé d'une étrange manière quelques jours auparavant.  
Comme convenu, le garçon s'était présenté chez elle le mardi aux alentours de 15 h. L'adolescent de 16 ans était plutôt tendu et son approche maladroite dans ses explications rendait les parties et les explications confuses. Son stress, presque attendrissant au premier abord, fut communicatif et Nase finit par se demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Heureusement, après un geste un peu brusque qui manqua de renverser un verre sur le parquet et de réduire une partie à sa plus simple expression (c'est-à-dire des pierres partout sauf sur le goban), les sourires crispés se détendirent pour partir dans un rire franc. Hikaru manquait d'expérience dans le domaine, Nase en était consciente et le comprenait. Elle avait néanmoins été rassurée quand, après ce fou rire, le garçon avait repris son aplomb et le reste de la session avait été très agréable et studieuse, comme elle l'avait espéré.  
Le style de Shindo était différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Cet œil nouveau sur le jeu de Go lui ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagées.  
Leur première session s'était terminé sur les coups de 20 h. Alors que Nase raccompagnait Hikaru à son portail, elle lui avait demandé vers quelle heure il se rendrait chez Waya. Habituellement le professionnel ouvrait ses portes aux alentours de 18 h, mais le groupe d'étude ne commençait pas avant 20 h. Chacun était chargés d'apporter de quoi se sustenter et il n'était pas rare qu'ils restent à jouer tard dans la nuit. Après réflexion, Hikaru répondit que comme il était encore de service à la fédération ce jour, il serait probablement chez Waya vers 18 h 30. Nase avait souri et lui avait alors dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se retrouver au parc non loin de chez Waya avant d'aller au groupe d'étude.

Hikaru avait retrouvé Nase comme convenu au parc Shiba, situé à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'appartement de Waya. L'adolescente était assise sur l'un des nombreux bancs en bois qui ponctuaient les allées du lieu. Elle lisait avec application un livre sur la fin de partie, le Yose, écrit par une joueuse professionnelle renommée, alors que le soleil démarrait sa lente descente.

— Tu es bien studieuse, tu m'as attendus longtemps ?

Sa remarque n'était pas sarcastique mais plutôt admirative. S'il n'était pas grand lecteur, Hikaru devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais réellement lu un livre consacré au jeu de go.

— Il faut ce qu'il faut ! avait rétorqué Nase en ferma son livre avant de répondre à sa question. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques minutes, tu as quelque chose à manger pour ce soir ? J'ai fait des courses.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle avait levé un sac plastique qui contenait probablement un panier-repas d'une supérette du coin. Hikaru se frappa la tête.

— Je me disais bien avoir oublié quelque chose !

Nase laissa échapper un rire devant son air scandalisé un peu trop surjoué pour être pris pour de la véritable panique.

— À charge de revanche, tu n'aurais qu'à m'offrir le repas la semaine prochaine.

Si Hikaru avait une sensation de déjà-vu, il remercia sa "nouvelle élève" et lui promit qu'il n'oublierait pas.  
Quand les deux allaient se mettre en marche en direction de l'appartement de Waya, Nase attrapa délicatement la manche d'Hikaru. Celui-ci se tourna et la regarda, perplexe.

— Je... Je voudrais que l'on évite de dire à Waya et autre que tu m'enseignes le Go...

Hikaru cligna des yeux.

— Je n'y avais pas songé, avoua le jeune homme en haussant ses épaules. Mais l'idée d'entendre leur sarcasme ne m'enchante pas des masses ! Je ne dirai rien.

Quelques minutes après cet échange, ils entraient ensemble chez Waya.  
Dans le salon, l'hôte de l'appartement était en pleine partie contre Honda. Waya s'installa face à son adversaire alors que Honda saluait d'un mouvement de tête les nouveaux arrivants.

— Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Nase, dit simplement Honda.

— Terminons notre partie, Honda, déclara Waya en faisait craqua ses doigts.  
Honda attrapa deux pierres blanches de son bol et les fit tomber sur le plateau.

— Arrêtons-nous en la... Je me suis fait avoir sur le bord gauche, tu as bien joué cette séquence.

Il déplaça deux pierres et fit une nouvelle forme.

— Peut-être aurai-je dû jouer kosumi au lieu du keima trop ambitieux, je ne pensais pas que la coupe marcherait pour toi.

Hikaru s'agenouilla devant la partie et analysa la partie quelques secondes.

— Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette forme ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une zone sur le bord droit du Goban.

Waya se gratta l'arrière du crâne en ricanant.

— J'ai forcé une invasion du moyo ici.

Il retira une grande partie des pierres et rejoua la séquence pour Hikaru.

— Et là, à cause du point miai, il n'avait pas le choix : prendre la pierre ou connecter... C'est comme ça qu'il a dû produire une mauvaise forme et me donner l'avantage.

Hikaru prit une poignée de pierres blanches et une autre de noir. Il joua une nouvelle séquence sur le goban.

— Avant ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir joué de cette manière ? Avec ce nozoki, blanc est forcé de répondre et du coup noir obtient une belle forme et ce même miai. Blanc doit maintenant lutter pour s'en sortir.

— Mmh...

Waya se frotta le menton en fronçant les sourcils alors que Honda confirmait les dires d'Hikaru et rejoua la séquence.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Nase ?

La question d'Hikaru surprit la jeune fille qui entre ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle commentait une partie, loin de là, mais la question était à double sens. Hikaru et elle n'était plus des égales mais une relation maître-élève commençait à ce former. Ainsi, Hikaru ne lui demandait pas son avis simplement pour avoir un nouveau point de vue, mais aussi pour l'évaluer.  
Elle s'approcha du plateau.

— J'aurai évité de rentrer si profondément et aurait d'abord joué ici pour préparer l'invasion.

Honda croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

— Je vois... Tu voudrais que blanc réponde ici pour ensuite jouer là, c'est ça ? Ça me semble jouable.

Se faisant, il montra la séquence et une nouvelle forme apparut sur le goban.

— C'est pas bon, coupa Hikaru en retirant quatres pierres. Cela marche seulement si blanc se laisse faire. Il peut ignorer ce coup, sacrifier ces trois pierres et se protéger là. La différence de point après cet échange est trop importante, noir ne pourra plus remonter la partie.

— Shindo à raison, confirma Waya. Noir doit envahir férocement, c'est là seule solution.

Hikaru se pencha sur le plateau et analysa intérieurement plusieurs nouvelles séquences. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Hikaru se redressa.

— Non, je ne vois rien d'autre. Dans cette situation il faut que tu sois plus agressive, Nase.

Nase hocha la tête.  
 _Il prend son rôle de prof de plus en plus à cœur.  
_ Waya fit claquer ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

— Bon, il nous reste au moins une heure avant que les autres n'arrivent. Que fait-on ?

Honda passa ses mains derrière sa tête et sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

— Ah, puisque nous sommes quatre, pourquoi pas une Rengo ? J'en ai joué une à mon groupe cette semaine, c'était très instructif.

— Une Rengo ?

Le regard d'Hikaru indiquait clairement qu'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Shindo ? Comment peux-tu te considérer comme pro en étant si ignare ?

— Écrase Waya, et dis-moi ce que c'est ! répliqua Hikaru, le poing serré.

Honda termina de ranger dans leur bol les pierres qui étaient encore présentes sur le Goban.

— Il s'agit d'un deux contre deux, les joueurs d'une même équipe jouent de manière alternative un coup sur deux.

Hikaru leva un doigt en l'air.

— Oh c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? J'en ai déjà joué, mais j'ignorais que cela portait un nom. Faisons ça, ça me semble fun !

— Qui se met avec qui ? interrogea Waya en faisant de la place autour de lui pour que quatre personnes puissent s'asseoir autour d'un goban. Il faut faire des équipes équilibrées, alors Shindo avec Nase ? Et je me mets avec Honda.

— Ça marche pour moi, affirma Nase en s'installant au côté du garçon qui venait de parler.

Hikaru s'installa en diagonale par rapport à la jeune fille et Honda prit place à sa droite.  
Waya attrapa une poignée de pierre blanche et Hikaru posa une pierre au centre du plateau. Waya lâcha ses pierres et les tria. Pair.

— Vous êtes blanc, dit-il en tendant un deuxième bol noir à son partenaire.

Hikaru fit de même avec un bol blanc et la partie démarra.

Honda posa une première pierre dans le coin sud, Hoshi. Puis ce fut au tour de Nase de répondre par un coup dans le coin opposé. Waya posa une pierre sur le komoku en vertical par rapport à la première pierre noire et Hikaru termina la boucle en prenant le dernier hoshi.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent dans un rythme régulier et très vite le bruit des pierres tapant contre le bois résonna dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Le début de partie, le Fuseki, s'enchaîna de Joseki moderne avant qu'une bataille n'éclata dans le bord nord, juste devant Hikaru et Honda.  
Quelques coups plus tard, un moment décisif apparut déjà dans la partie et la survit d'un groupe blanc devenait crucial.

— La partie se complique, murmura Waya, la tête penchée en avant.

Hikaru resta concentré, plongé dans sa lecture alors que le cœur de Nase battait à la chamade. La partie se voulait amicale, mais elle ressentait une forte pression. Elle jouait avec trois joueurs professionnels, était-elle à la hauteur de la partie ? Shindo lui en voudrait-elle si elle faisait des erreurs ?

Honda joua un Hane. Le groupe blanc était en danger, il ne fallait pas se tromper dans la lecture de la séquence et suivre un chemin bien défini pour vivre. Avait-elle vu tous les coups ? Et si plutôt que de faire atari, elle jouait d'abord un nobi à gauche ?

 _C'est un coup important, je ne dois pas faire d'erreur..._

Ses doigts effleurèrent les pierres dans le bol. Le contact froid et agréable apaisa son esprit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, prit une pierre dans sa main et la posa sur le plateau.  
Atari.

À quelques centimètres d'elle Waya grogna. Il serra les dents et fit claquer son coup sur le bois. Hikaru resta imperturbable et joua calmement la suite logique de la séquence et Honda protégea la potentielle coupe.

Ce fut à nouveau a Nase de jouer. La jeune fille avait l'impression de se retrouver à chaque fois dans les coups importants et Hikaru se contentait de la suivre dans ses actions.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon et sursauta.  
Hikaru était en train de la fixé de ses yeux verts légèrement plissé. Ses lèvres formaient un fin sourire. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il hocha la tête.  
Nase comprit qu'il lui donnait volontairement l'initiative.  
Ses doutes s'envolèrent et elle joua son coup avec force. Elle était là pour apprendre, qu'importent ses erreurs, il fallait qu'elle avance sans flancher.

Une demi-heure plus tard la partie arriva à sa fin. Pour Nase, le score était serré. Un point ? Un demi-point ? Il fallait ranger les pierres pour en être certain.  
Hikaru et Waya comblèrent les dame dans des gestes fluides digne de joueur professionnel et ils rangèrent les pierres pour compter les points tous aussi rapidement.

— Noir 58 points, blanc 59 points, annonça Waya après quelques secondes.

— Yes ! s'écria Hikaru en serrant le poing avec force.

Il tendit la main et Nase frappa instinctivement celle-ci dans un High Five amicale.

— Bien joué Nase ! Tu as parfaitement joué la séquence au nord, elle n'était pas simple.

Nase répondit par la négative en secouant la tête.

— C'est parce que tes réponses étaient parfaites à chaque fois, je n'aurai pas pu le faire si tu n'avais pas été là.

Waya grogna à cette réponse.

— Je pensais que jouer après Nase serait facile pour moi, mais tu n'as pas fait de grosse erreur...

La jeune fille lui frappa amicalement l'épaule.

— Tu veux dire que tu t'attendais que je fasse des bourdes ?!

Le garçon leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! dit-il un sourire crispé sur le visage.

— Que voulait-tu dires alors ? enchaîna Nase d'un air faussement menaçant.

L'arrivée impromptu d'un nouveau visiteur sauva le pauvre Waya du courroux de la jeune fille. Il se leva prestement pour ouvrir à Isumi qui rejoignit le groupe dans le salon.

— Vous êtes déjà là ? C'est rare, s'étonna-t-il en découvrant que trois personnes étaient présentes. Kadowaki a eu un empêchement d'ailleurs, il ne pourra pas venir.

Le jeune homme retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le dos d'une chaise. Il se retourna, le visage sérieux.

— Nase, ça tombe bien que tu sois ici aujourd'hui, je voulais jouer contre toi.

— Contre moi ?

Le visage du garçon se détendit. Il avait mûri durant l'année et avait désormais les traits d'un adulte rentré dans la vie active.

— Je veux m'imprégner de ta nouvelle combativité.

— Ma combativité ?

Nase ne comprenait pas réellement ce que voulait dire Isumi. Lui qui était toujours réservé et réfléchi dans ses paroles semblait bien plus assuré.

— Si tu es là, c'est que tu n'abandonnes pas le Go, n'est-ce pas ?

Il marqua une pause et prit une profonde inspiration.

— Tu as été plus rapide que moi pour t'en remettre. Après mon échecs à l'examen, il y a deux ans, j'ai mis des mois à me reprendre avant de pouvoir rejouer.

Nase resta silencieuse. Tous dans la pièce écoutaient Isumi.

— Si tu reviens déjà, c'est que ton esprit est clair et que tu as fait le tri dans tes sentiments. Je veux ressentir ta nouvelle motivation.

Nase ferma les yeux. Dans un flash, elle revit sa défaite le dernier jour de l'examen, sa tristesse et sa révolte des jours suivants. Puis le support de ses parents et la lumière de l'espoir symbolisé par la présence d'Hikaru Shindo.  
Le garçon avait su trouver les mots pour la remettre en selle. Elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter les prochains mois.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La détermination emplissait son visage. Isumi sourit de plus belle.

— C'est ça, exactement, ce sentiment ! Jouons !

Sans hésitation aucune, Nase répondit de toutes ses forces.

— Oui !

* * *

— Je suis rentré !

Hikaru prononça la phrase habituelle qu'il criait à chaque fois qu'il revenait chez lui. Sa partie du jour avait été difficile, mais il avait fini par triompher de son adversaire sixième dan en jouant presque parfaitement le Yose.  
Il posa son sac dans l'encadrement de la porte et enfila les pantoufles qui l'attendaient dans l'entrée.

— Hikaru ! J'ai chauffé la salle de bain, prend ton bain avant que ton père ne rentre.

La voix de sa mère lui parvint depuis le fond de la maison. Le garçon soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, attrapa une boisson fraîche et se remplit un verre.

— Ah, tu es là.

Sa mère venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, les bras chargés d'ustensiles divers. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table.

— Dépêche-toi d'aller te laver, ton père rentre plus tôt aujourd'hui exceptionnellement.

— Ah oui ?

— Ah, tu as eu un appel de ta fédération... Voyons...

— Un appel de la fédération ? A quelle heure, j'étais là-bas tout l'après-midi...

Sa mère fouilla dans ses poches en même temps qu'elle réfléchissait.

— Mmh.. Vers 16 h, je crois... Un certain monsieur... Shozawa ? Ou peut-être Shomatsu ? Ah voilà.

Elle sortit un papier froisser qu'elle tendit à son fils. Hikaru le prit et découvrit l'écriture de sa mère.  
Le nom du vice-président de la fédération japonaise et un numéro à rappeler étaient inscrit dessus.

— Je lui ai dit que tu rentrais vers 19 h 30, il devrait rappeler. Sinon il faut que tu rentres en contact avec lui.

— Avec monsieur Shozawa ?

Shozawa était la personne qui était entre les joueurs professionnels et le directeur de la fédération. Il se chargeait de transmettre les demandes des joueurs et, inversement, était responsable des directives du président. C'était par lui que passait tout les emploie du temps des parties les plus importantes.

Le téléphone sonna dans la maison.

— Quand on parle du loup, ça devrait être lui, va répondre, Hikaru.

Le garçon hocha de la tête et se dirigea en trainant les pieds dans le couloir. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir envoyé une note directement à la fédération ?

Il décrocha le téléphone filaire.

— Allô ? Shindo Hikaru a l'appareil.

Un homme lui répondit, c'était bien monsieur Shozawa.

— Oui... Bonsoir... Oui exactement... Si je connais ?

Shozawa venait de lui poser une drôle de question.

— J'en ai entendu parler oui... Les Shin.. ?! Que je sois... ?!

L'homme lui coupa la parole et parla rapidement.

— C'est possible ? Je ne sais pas... Bon...

Monsieur Shozawa sembla partir dans une longue explication. Hikaru écouta sans dire un mot.

— Une réponse lundi ? D'accord. Merci, au revoir.

Hikaru raccrocha.  
Il resta silencieux devant l'appareil, le regard dans le vide. Son poing droit s'ouvrait et se fermait machinalement. La mâchoire serrée, il sentait un étrange sentiment monter dans son ventre.  
Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Se pourrait-il que…

Une voix féminine et autoritaire le sortis de sa torpeur.

— Hikaru, va prendre ton bain !

* * *

Nase vérifia sur son téléphone si l'adresse était bonne. Elle regarda le nom de la rue et pour confirmer si celle-ci correspondait à son emplacement actuel, puis regarda autour d'elle.

— Ça devrait être par-là... murmura-t-elle presque intérieurement.

En longeant la rue montante, elle arriverait à un carrefour qui lui servait de point de repère. La zone située à sa droite était une place dans laquelle trônait un temple ouvert ou public.

— Mmmh… Ah !

Son regard capta enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle était sortie du métro. Une pancarte située à plusieurs mètres de hauteur indiquait toutes les activités et magasins que contenait l'immeuble devant elle.  
Le premier, deuxième et troisième étages, étaient réservé aux restaurants. Le quatrième contenait une boutique de vêtements, un café et un coiffeur. Enfin, le cinquième était un club de Go.

Nase rangea son téléphone dans son sac et entra dans le bâtiment. Dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton 5. Une sensation désagréable lui chatouilla le ventre lorsque la machine se mit en marche et qu'elle commença à monter. Ses pensées s'emparèrent en même temps que les vrombissements du moteur faisaient vibrer le sol.  
Hikaru lui avait demandé de le rejoindre ce samedi dans un club de Go au nord-est de Tokyo. Dans son message, il précisait qu'il débuterait ainsi la première phase de préparation pour l'examen. En Ps., il avait ajouté qu'il voulait discuter de quelques choses avec elle.

 _De quoi veut-il me parler ?_

L'ascenseur arrêta sa course et les doubles portes métalliques s'ouvrirent devant Nase. Aussitôt, une ambiance bruyante et vivante la prise de court.

— Tu n'as pas encore de date pour le dernier round alors ?!

— M. Kawai, puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas encore décidé !

— Tu m'as dit la même excuse la dernière fois, petit cachottier !

Nase s'avança dans le couloir et arriva devant un comptoir vide. Elle se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur de la salle et découvrit Hikaru, entouré de plusieurs personnes, en train de se justifier à grands gestes.  
Un homme d'âge moyen, portant une barbichette mal rasée et des lunettes de soleil démodées, lui frottait le dessus de la tête sans ménagement.

— Et ne viens pas qu'une fois tous les 36 du mois non plus ! Essaye de passer au moins régulièrement, ingrat !

— Ingrat ?! Et puis quoi encore !

Hikaru essaya de se dégager mais l'homme affermit son emprise et le bloqua sur la chaise.

— Pour t'excuser, je veux bien une partie pédagogique ! Ou ramène nous Touya Akira, tiens !

Un homme aux cheveux blanc et à l'embonpoint plus prononcé tentait de calmer le jeu en levant ses paumes devant lui, une goutte de sueur tombant sur ses joues.

— Laisse-le un peu respirer Kawai… Oh !

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Nase. Son visage s'adoucit en s'approchant.

— Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Bienvenue, l'entrée est à 750 ¥.

La voix du gérant, du moins c'est ce que Nase pensait qu'il était, était douce et amicale.

— Ah, Nase !

Hikaru venait d'apercevoir son élève et se dégagea habilement des bras qui le bloquaient quelques secondes auparavant, preuve que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu de rôle amicale.  
Il se leva pour rejoindre la jeune fille, mais une main agrippa sa chemise.

— Hop, hop, Shindo, c'est elle là personne avec qui tu as rendez-vous ? Tu nous as pas dit que c'était une fille aussi mignonne !

Nase sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au compliment, plutôt maladroit, où au fait que l'homme à la barbe avait fait référence à un "rendez-vous".

— Pas un rendez-vous, M. Kawai, mais une session de travail ! Elle est avec moi, elle peut rentrer à l'œil ?

Dans un coin de l'esprit de Nase, celle-ci nota que Hikaru n'avait démenti que le "rendez-vous", mais pas la deuxième partie de la phrase.

— Bien sûr, si tu es une amie de Shindo-pro, tu es la bienvenue dans ce club ! déclama le gérant, un sourire doux aux lèvres et en se penchant poliment.

Nase fit quelques pas en avant et découvrit le reste de la salle qui s'étendait sur tout l'étage. Celle-ci était composé d'une quinzaine de tables sur lesquelles étaient posées des plateaux et bols de Go. Un espace central avec des fauteuils avait été aménagé et, un peu plus loin, une sorte de cafétéria avec de quoi prendre un snack.

— Désolé Shindo, je suis un peu en retard ? demanda Nase en saluant le garçon.

Se faisant, elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Hikaru répondit par la négative.

— Je suis venu en avance pour discuter un peu...

Une main s'écrasa sur son crâne et des lunettes de soleil scintillèrent devant l'adolescente.

— Salut, je suis Kawai ! C'est moi qui ai tout appris à Shindo, si tu veux je peux te donner des cours aussi !

— Euh... Enchantée, répondit Nase sans savoir que dire d'autre.

Hikaru secoua sa tête.

— N'importe quoi ! Et puis, elle t'écrasera à plate couture, Nase a le niveau Pro.

Des exclamations de surprise jaillirent à la suite des dires d'Hikaru. Les trois personnes autour du petit groupe la regardèrent avec intérêt alors que, sans la salle, les pierres cessèrent d'être posées sur les goban.

Un homme âgé, sans un cheveu sur le caillou, et une cigarette au bec s'avança.

— Niveau Pro, hein ? Ça m'intéresse, nous pouvons jouer ensemble.

Hikaru leva une main devant la personne qui venait de parler.

— On va jouer, oui, mais après quelques explications. Oh, et nous allons venir régulièrement, peut-être tous les samedis, pendant quelques mois. Ça ne pose pas de problème M. Domoto ?

Nase sursauta imperceptiblement. Ainsi, c'était ce que Hikaru sous-entendait lorsqu'il disait avoir une idée sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire les samedis. Il avait l'intention de l'amener dans ce club, mais pourquoi ?

— Aucun problème, au contraire, tu sais que tu ramènes des clients ici.

Hikaru hocha la tête.

— D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous, on va avoir besoin de joueurs forts.

— Et si tu nous expliquais, Shindo-pro ? Au lieu d'en faire tout un mystère, même la petite ne semble pas savoir ce dont tu parles.

Nase réalisa qu'elle devait avoir une expression confuse sur le visage. Elle se dépêcha de prendre un air détaché, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

— Je suis curieuse, c'est vrai.

Hikaru se racla la gorge et reprit la parole, le visage espiègle.

— Nase doit s'entraîner pour l'examen professionnel, mais elle a déjà le niveau. Pour progresser, il faut parfois jouer contre plus faible que soi, mais avec handicap, voir un gros handicap.

Il ménagea son effet, s'assurant que ses auditeurs l'écoutaient.

— On va mettre en place une série de parties simultanées. Autant de joueurs que possible contre Nase, et ce avec différents nombres de pierres de handicap. Nase, tu devras dans un premier temps gagner toutes tes parties, ensuite on compliquera en ajoutant des difficultés : Jouer en blitz avec moins de 10 secondes par coups, gagner d'un certain nombre de points, faire des Jigo... Et je garde quelques surprises !

Un silence suivit sa déclaration avec qu'une rumeur gagna la petite assemblée/.

— Oh ça me semble pas mal ! s'amusa M. Kawai en se grattant la barbe.

— Pas question de perdre, surtout en simultanée avec handicap, ajouta M. Nishi en souffla la fumée de sa cigarette.

— On va pas te faire de cadeau ! renchérit un autre homme un peu plus loin.

Une ambiance de défi s'éleva dans le club alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long du dos de l'adolescente.

 _Dans quoi tu m'embarques, Shindo ?_

Elle capta le regard de son "maître". Celui-ci dévoila ses dents dans un sourire carnassier.

— Oh et bien sûr, Nase, je serai aussi ton adversaire durant ces parties en simultanées. Et tu devras jouer aussi bien que d'habitude contre moi.

 _Glups._

Nase avala sa salive. Il ne comptait pas la ménager. Les parties dans ce club allaient être une bonne partie de gymnastique pour son cerveau. Hikaru ne la ménageait pas.

Elle souffla, avant de relever la tête et de renter à nouveau en contact avec le regard de Shindo Hikaru.  
Nase lui lança son regard le plus déterminé.

Elle acceptait le défi !

* * *

— Je suis exténuée !

Nase s'affala sur la chaise située dans la partie un peu reculée du club de Go. La salle se vidait petit à petit et il ne resta bientôt qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes dans le club en comptant Le gérant, la gérant, Hikaru et elle-même.

— Tiens.

Hikaru déposa une boisson sucrée sur la table juste devant la Nase. Elle l'attrapa, ôta le bouchon et en dégusta de longues gorgées.

— Aaah, ça fait du bien, merci.

Hikaru s'installa à ses côtés.

— Tu t'es bien débrouillé aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un exercice simple.

Nase acquiesça.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient si forts.

C'était la pure vérité. Sur les dizaines de personnes qu'elle avait affrontées dans l'après-midi, bon nombre d'entre eux étaient des amateurs de haut niveau.

— C'est un bon club, j'aime beaucoup venir ici.

Nase avait remarqué qu'Hikaru était beaucoup plus a l'aise ici que lorsqu'il était seul avec elle. Détendu, il riait avec les membres du club avec insouciance.

— Tu viens dans ce club depuis longtemps ?

Hikaru joua avec le bouchon de bouteille qu'il avait trouvé sur la table tout en réfléchissant.

— Mmh... Depuis un peu plus de deux ans, je dirai ? M. Kawai avait raison tout à l'heure, ils m'ont beaucoup appris lorsque j'étais inseï et que je passais l'examen pro.

Nase écouta en silence. C'était vrai qu'Hikaru avait beaucoup changé entre sa période inseï et l'examen professionnel. Il était d'un seul coup devenu... redoutable.  
Un moment de détente s'installa après la dure réflexion de l'après-midi.  
Le regard d'Hikaru se perdit dans le vide alors que Nase l'observait du coin de l'œil.

— Au fait... Tu m'as dit hier dans ton message que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose...

Cela venait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

— J'ai dit ça ?

Hikaru se tourna vers elle et cligna des yeux. Soudain, son visage se crispa et son regard se fit plus dur.

— C'est vrai... Je voulais vérifier quelque chose avec toi.

Nase se tourna un peu plus vers lui. Elle lui lança un sourire encourageant.

— Je t'écoute.

Hikaru posa un coude sur la table alors que sa main se posa sur son menton. Il sembla chercher ses mots tout en se remémorant un souvenir récent.

— J'ai eu un appel de la fédération cette semaine... Ils m'ont fait une demande... étrange.

— Une demande ?

Nase l'invitait à continuer.

— Ils m'ont demandé de jouer une partie d'exhibition à la demande d'un joueur.

Hikaru marqua une nouvelle pause. Nase ne savait pas s'il cherchait ses mots ou s'il hésitait à lui en parler.  
Hikaru prit une grande inspiration.

— Pas n'importe quelle partie d'exhibition, ils m'ont carrément demandé de jouer une partie de Shin Shodan Series, continua Hikaru d'une voix monotone.

Nase écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sa main manqua de lâcher la bouteille qu'elle tenait.

— Les Shin Shodan Series ? Tu veux dire, jouer contre un nouveau joueur pro ?

— Ouais... Pas en tant que challenger mais bien en tant que "champion".

Nase fronça les sourcils.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, habituellement, c'est un grand maître qui affronte un tout jeune pro.

— Pas habituellement, tout le temps, tu veux dire. Qu'on demande à un pauvre "deuxième" Dan comme moi est incompréhensible.

 _Je n'aurai pas utilisé le terme "pauvre" deuxième Dan..._ nota Nase pour elle-même.

— Ils t'ont donné une raison particulière ?

Hikaru haussa ses épaules.

— Comme quoi les diffusions TV des Shin Shodan Series étaient en baisse et qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de relancer la formule. Apparemment, mon "adversaire" aurait lancé l'idée, et la fédération l'a trouvée attrayante. Ils veulent mettre la nouvelle génération de joueurs en avant, comme le font la Corée ou la Chine d'après ce que j'ai compris.

— Je vois, ils ont l'air d'y avoir réfléchi... commenta Nase à voix basse.

— Quant à mon "adversaire"...

Le sang de Nase se glaça. Son cerveau venait de connecter ses synapses et de tout mettre en ordre. La jeune fille avait lu, quelques semaines plus tôt, une interview dans le magazine Weekly Go... Une interview du joueur qui l'avait expulsé du monde des professionnels.

— Iseki Sekai, un enfant à peine adolescent qui est apparu de nulle part et qui est devenu pro en survolant l'examen.

Nase frissonna. Quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude d'Hikaru. Il était froid, menaçant. Où était le gentil garçon toujours souriant qu'elle connaissait ?  
L'atmosphère de la pièce sembla se refroidir et s'emplir d'électricité.  
Elle étudia le visage de son ami. Celui-ci était rempli de férocité, comme un lion prêt à bondir, aux aguets... ou à se battre pour sa vie.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta.  
L'ambiance retomba à son calme habituel et la pression disparut. Un doux regard était maintenant sur le visage d'Hikaru.

— Excusez-moi de te demander ça Nase, je sais que ce sont encore des souvenirs difficile mais... Tu as joué contre Iseki Seikai au dernier jour de l'examen, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai juste qu'a lundi pour me décider, et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à prendre cette décision... Cette partie, accepterais-tu de me la montrer ?

Le Hikaru habituel était de retour. Il parlait avec calme et honnêteté, ce petit sourire si agréable aux lèvres.  
Nase n'hésita pas un instant.

— Bien sûr, allons chez moi, je vais rejouer cette partie pour toi !

Elle voulait aider Hikaru, quitte à devoir revoir cette maudite partie. Iseki Sekai... Un garçon étrange à la force surhumaine. Pourquoi voulait-il tant jouer contre Hikaru ? Et pourquoi Hikaru se transformait-il lorsqu'il parlait de lui...

Et puis...

Qui était le vrai Shindo Hikaru ? Le gentil garçon souriant... Ou le féroce carnassier qu'elle avait aperçu ?

* * *

Le mardi suivant, la nouvelle faisait les gros titres des journaux de Go et des sites internet spécialisés. La fédération japonaise avait fait l'annonce la veille, le lundi soir.

Une annonce qui bouleversa les habitudes des joueurs et des amateurs.

Sur la une du magazine Weekly Go, l'on pouvait lire :  
 **  
Une série exceptionnelle ?! Le renouveau des Shin Shodan Series ! Hikaru Shindo, étoile montante du Go, contre Iseki Sekai, nouveau Shodan invincible ! Qui sera le prochain champion du monde du go ?**

* * *

 _À suivre !_

 _Chapitre 4 fin, à très bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !_


	5. Shin Shodan Series

**Bonjour !**

 **Excusez-moi pour le retard, je tâcherai d'être plus rapide pour la suite !**  
 **En esperant que tout ceci vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de cette histoire !**  
 **0 review, c'est tout de même triste !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Shin Shodan Series**

Hikaru ferma les yeux un instant. Son éventail, symbole de sa détermination, était bien enserré dans sa main droite. Les bruits autour de lui s'estompèrent pour ne laisser place qu'au silence de son esprit.  
Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration. Sa poitrine se gonfla dans son costume gris parfaitement ajusté. Sa cravate le démangait, mais il n'en avait que faire sur le moment.  
Il expira.  
Son coeur battait une mesure descrescendo.

 _Domdom... Domdom... Dom... Dom ... Dom..._

Instinctivement, il fit le point sur la situation. Nous étions mi-novembre, le vent était glacé et il n'y avait presque plus de feuilles sur les arbres. Devant lui se trouvait la fédération japonaise de Go pour laquelle il travaillait.

Et aujourd'hui... était un jour spéciale.

Il allait disputer une partie qu'il ne pensait pas jouer avant dix ou vingt ans. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Hikaru participait au Shin Shodan Series. Mais cette-fois-ci, il était de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il était tout juste midi passé. La partie commencerait à 14 heures et durerait jusqu'en fin d'après midi.

L'éventail dans sa main crissa alors qu'il serrait le poing plus fort. Pourquoi était-il si perturbé ? Pourquoi redoutait-il tellement cette rencontre avec ce jeune pro alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ?

Son instinct lui hurlait quelque chose. Il savait, il _sentait,_ que cette rencontre était extrêmement importante. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore.

Il la redoutait et en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une excitation sans pareil. Celle-là même que l'on ressent lorsque, au péril de sa vie, on affronte son destin.

Iseki Sekai.

L'énigme du moment.

Ce jeune garçon d'à peine onze ans était apparut de nulle part. Il ne venait pas d'un club de go, ni des inseï. Le fait est qu'il était naturellement fort. Du moins, c'était ce qu'attestait les rumeurs colportées par les journalistes depuis sa nomination en tant que joueur pro.

 _Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu._

Le garçon, à peine adolescent, n'avait pas encore commencé sa carrière. Où plutôt, elle allait débuter aujourd'hui. Son match contre Hikaru allait être sa première partie professionnelle.

Les pensées d'Hikaru dévièrent. Il se remémora sa propre partie des Shin Shodan Series. Une partie au goût amer, qui pourtant était aujourd'hui un délicieux souvenir. Le souvenir d'une partie de Saï, son mentor, son ami, son "fantôme". L'esprit avait joué de toute ses forces afin de surmonter un handicap monstrueux contre Touya Meijin. Une partie brutale, à corps perdu, beaucoup décrié pour sa simplicité mais pourtant terriblement profonde.

 _Saï..._

Hikaru ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Le ciel était nuageux, presque électrique.

 _Trouves-tu que j'ai grandi, Saï ?_

Après sa disparition, Hikaru avait brusquement redécouvert la réalité. Il avait été si naïf lorsque le fantôme avait été à ses côtés.

Deux ans plus tard, il devenait un joueur accomplit. Il affrontait des professionels haut classés et participait à des coupes internationales comme la coupe Hokuto.  
Lui et son rival, Akira Touya, escaladaient ensemble les longues marches de l'escalier du monde du go. Ils grimpaient quatre à quatre, coude à coude pour savoir qui deviendrait le meilleur joueur.

 _Ah ! Saï, je ne t'ai pas dit, j'ai une élève maintenant aussi. Nase, tu la connais, elle était avec moi chez les inseï. Moi ? Prof ? Je suis sûr que tu es mort de rire là où tu es._

Le jeune homme enseignait le go à Nase depuis septembre. Hikaru se rendait chez son ancienne camarade tous les mardi pour étudier consciencieusement le Go avec elle. Le samedi, il allait en sa compagnie dans un club de Go où ils jouaient des dizaines de parties toutes aussi différentes les unes des autres.

 _Le pire... C'est que j'adore ça. Enseigner me rend plus fort, je vois le go différement._

Sans oublier son groupe d'étude avec maître Morishita les lundi matin et le groupe de Waya le vendredi soir. Les partie officielles étaient géneralement le mercredi et le jeudi, mais depuis qu'il jouait dans les éliminatoires des rondes avancés des titres, il pouvait être apeller n'importe quel jour pour jouer.

 _Sans oublier tous les petits boulots, plus où moins interessant, que la fédérations me donne..._

Plic

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol pavé. Les nuages blanc laissaient place aux gris. Les Tokyoïtes sortirent leur parapluies aux couleurs monotones.

 _Saï, j'y vais, regarde moi !_

Hikaru se décida à franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparait de l'entrée de la fédération. Les doubles portes automatiques s'ouvrir à son passage et il fila vers l'ascenseur sans faire attention à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Il appuya sur l'avant dernier étage.

C'était dans une salle prestigieuse que se déroulerait la partie des Shin Shodan Series ; la salle du profond mystère. C'était dans cette pièce qu'était joué les parties les plus importantes de l'année ; presques toutes les finales de titres.

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, quelques employés de la fédération et des journalistes discutaient. Lorsque Hikaru apparut, un lourd silence s'installa brusquement. La tentions était palpable, preuve des enjeux de la partie. Ironiquement, d'aucun pouvait dire pourquoi celle-ci était si importante. Comme Hikaru, ils "sentaient" qu'il se présagait quelque chose.

— Ah Shindo, tu es en avance.

Un homme au cheveux court, de grosses paires de lunettes et une moustache grisonnante s'avança d'un pas lourd.

— M. Amano, bonjour, répondit simplement Hikaru.

Amano était le directeur éditorial du magazine Weekly Go.

— Lorsque Sekai sera là nous ferons quelques photos. Pour le moment, accepterais-tu de répondres à quelques question pour le magazine ?

Hikaru répondit par l'affirmative et fit un signe de la main.

— Je vais poser mes affaires.

Sur ces mots, il fila dans les couloirs. Il avait désormais l'habitude des interviews et M. Amano n'était pas un mauvais journaliste.  
Dans la salle du profond mystère, cinq personne s'affarait à installer des cables et des caméras. La partie allait être retransmise en directe à la télevision sur une chaine privé avant d'être diffusé dans la soirée par une chaine public nationnale. Fuji TV ou TV Tokyo ? Hikaru avait oublié quelle chaine, mais il n'y accordait que peu d'importante.

Personne ne bougea lorsqu'il entra dans la salle. Une grosse caméra avait été installer juste au dessus du goban pour que la partie soit parfaitement lisible à plat sur un écran de télevision. Deux jeune filles était assises à la place des joueurs pendant que des techniciens réglaient les mises au points et d'autres paramètres sur leur écran. Probablement qu'elle servait de doublure lumière pour s'assurer que tout allait bien être fonctionnelle lorsque les joueurs seront là.

Avec tous ce monde, la pièce perdait de son atmosphère sacrée. Hikaru se rendit dans l'arrière salle et y déposa son sac avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir.

— Salut, _nii-chan_.

Une voix aigü résonna dans le couloir derrière lui. Hikaru se retourna lentement et découvrit le visage d'un petit garçon.

Il devait avoir entre 10 et 12 ans et mesurait trois têtes de moins que Hikaru. L'enfant avait des cheveux mi-long qui lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des épaules. Une mèche soigneusement coiffé lui tombait sur le front. Il portait un costume sombre et une chemise blanche qui détonait avec son apparence juvenile.

Quand à son expression... Des yeux sombre plissés, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Hikaru le détesta au premier regard.

 _Nii-chan..._

Une expression typiquement japonaise qui pouvait-être traduit par "grand-frère". C'était un terme affectif et familier. En d'autres mots, le petit garçon n'avait utilisé aucun marque de respect envers Hikaru malgré que celui-ci soit son ainé.

— Iseki Sekai, je présume ? répondit Hikaru d'un ton froid.

Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, pourtant, Hikaru jurerait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

— J'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! s'exclama Sekai en dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire exubérants.

Hikaru resta silencieux.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, _nii-chan_ ! Où alors c'est parce que tu es concentré sur notre prochaine partie ? J'ai hâte de jouer contre...

— Ah ! Vous êtes-ici... S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous venir faire les photos pour les journaux ?

Un homme venait de débarquer dans le couloir, essoufflé.

— On arrive ! répondit joyeusement l'enfant.

Puis, il traversa le couloir en sautillant et sifflant un air de musique d'une quelquonque émission TV.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur d'Hikaru, le temps sembla ralentir.

Le regard des deux joueurs se croisèrent ; Celui du jeune homme étant sérieux, concentré. Celui du garcon amusé, ironique.

— J'ai hâte de jouer contre _Saï_.

Ses mots sussuré si faiblement furent parfaitement audible par Hikaru. Il sentit les muscles de son cou se tendre alors que sa gorge se serra.

Il le _savait_. Il sentait qu'Iseki Sekai n'était pas enfant comme les autres, et ses paroles venait de le prouver.

 _Que sait-il ?_

Il allait le découvrir dans leur partie, il n'y avait aucun doute... Une partie qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perdre.

— M. Shindo ?

L'homme qui était venu les chercher s'impatienta. Il invitait Hikaru de lui suivre d'un mouvement de main.  
Hikaru hocha la tête.

— J'arrive.

* * *

Waya laissa son vélo dans un parking situé à quelques mètres à peine de la fédération, vérifia qu'il avait bien son porte-feuille et son portable dans ses poches et traversa la rue avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment qu'il connaissait pas cœur.

Le garçon au cheveux en bataille salua d'un mouvement de tête l'hotesse avant de se diriger d'un pas léger vers le fond de la pièce.  
En prenant l'ascenseur, il faillit se tromper de numéro et se rendre au troisième étage.

 _Non pas aujourd'hui..._

Le troisième étage était extrêmement symbolique pour lui. C'était là que s'était déroulé ses cours d'inseï durant plusieurs années et, par la suite, le lieu de ses parties professionnelles.

Il n'avait pas de parties prévu ce jour, il était présent pour une tout autre affaires.

Arrivé à l'étage souhaité, Waya tourna sans hésitation à gauche dès qu'il fut sortie de l'élévateur et ouvrit la deuxième porte sur sa droite.

Il aboutit dans une pièce d'une vingtaines de mètres carrés doté de quatre grandes tables posées parallèlement et d'une grande télévision à écran plat contre le mur. Il était évident que la fédération avait amélioré son matériel vidéo ces derniers mois en s'équipant d'un écran high-techs.

— Ah Waya, bonjour !

— Salut.

Deux personnes étaient déjà présentent dans la pièce. La première était Honda en train de poser des bols et des gobans sur les tables. L'autre était Isumi, son ami depuis bien longtemps, habillé d'un impeccable costume bleu marine.

Waya siffla.

— Wahou, Isumi, quelle classe !

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

— Il faut bien, il parait que la partie va être diffusée en directe, il faut que je fasse bonne figure.

Waya haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela lui passait au dessus.

— Dire que tu as été choisis par la fédération pour noter la partie d'aujourd'hui, c'est assez comique.

Isumi eut un sourire en secouant la tête.

— C'est ça d'être un nouveau joueur pro. Toi aussi tu as déjà du noté des parties lors des finales des rondes de titres, non ?

— Certes, mais jamais quand la TV était là ! plaisanta Waya en riant.

Honda posa le sixième et ultime goban sur la dernière table.  
 _  
_— Voilà, je ne pense pas que beaucoup plus de personnes viendront ici, dit-il en regardant s'il n'avait rien oublié.

Ils étaient actuellement dans la salle de lecture où les parties les plus important étaient diffusés en même temps qu'elles étaient jouées. Les inseï et les professionnel pouvait y accéder comme bon leur semblait et l'entretient de celle-ci était à leur charge.

Isumi regarda sa montre et grimaça.

— Je vais me rendre en haut, dit-il et frottant le bas de sa veste pour enlever une poussière imaginaire. Il parait que moi aussi je dois passer au maquillage avant la partie.

Waya l'encouragea en levant le pouce.

— Bon courage, si tu en as l'occasion souhaite à Hikaru bonne chance.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-il en passant devant son ami.

Waya pouffa.

— Quand même, les Shin Shodan Series... Hikaru n'en rate pas une...

Isumi ouvrit la porte de la salle et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous... Aller, j'y vais !

Isumi referma la porte derrière lui tandis que Waya tombait sur la première chaise à sa portée.

— T'en penses quoi, toi Honda, de cette partie ?

Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs se frotta le menton et réflechit quelques secondes.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise blague... Sans manquer de respect au talent de Shindo, qu'un deuxième dan soit au Shin Shodan Series semble... Grotesque ?

Waya attrapa une pierre blanche dans le bol devant lui et joua avec.

— En tout cas, si la fédération cherche à faire le buzz, ça a marché ! Ces dernières semaines, cette partie était sur toutes les langues, et pas seulement à cause de Hikaru.

Honda s'assit à son tour.

— Iseki Sekai, n'est-ce pas ? Tous le monde voit en lui le petit génie qui va révolutionner le monde du go alors qu'il n'a jamais joué de partie officielle ni même participé au moindre tournoi.

— Et pourtant, la rumeur est persistante pour une raison que l'on ignore...

Honda tapota la table des doigts.

— Cette partie devrait rapidemment nous fixer. Quoi qu'on puisse dire, Shindo reste un bon challenge pour un jeune pro, cela devrait nous permettre de situer son niveau...

Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et deux personnes firent leur apparitions. L'un était imposant de par sa carrure, l'autre beaucoup plus de part son aura.

Dans l'étonnement Waya se leva à moitié.

— Maître Kurata, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, dit-il un peu surpris.

— Maître Kurata, Touya, bonjour, ajouta Honda en inclinant sa tête.

Kurata, 7dan, et Touya Akira, 4dan les saluèrent également.

— Cette partie a suffisament titillé ma curiosité pour que je m'y interesse et comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire ajourd'hui..., se justifia Kurata en se grattant le menton. Pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de l'écran, on se met devant, non ?

Joignant les gestes à la paroles il s'installa sur la table la plus proche de l'écran de télévision, et Akira s'assit en face de lui. Suivant le mouvement, Waya et Honda se placèrent à leurs côtés.

Depuis qu'il était pro, Waya avait plusieurs fois côtoyé maître Kurata et s'il éprouvait un grand respect pour ses accomplissements, il s'était rendu compte qu'il restait un homme simple et abordable. Plus que n'importe quel autre "grand" joueur de go, Waya savait qu'il pouvait rester lui même avec lui.

— J'étais en train de discuter de la partie avec Akira, continua Kurata une fois que tout le monde furent installé. Tu me disais que Shindo t'avais dit que c'était une idée de la fédération ?

Akira répondit par l'affirmative.

— Shindo m'a assuré que la fédération l'avait contacté pour préparer cette partie. Selon lui, c'est pour remettre au goût du jour la tradition des Shin Shodan Series.

Kurata balaya cette affirmation en secouant sa main devant lui.

— Le Shin Shodan étaient très bien comme ils étaient, m'est avis qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Même les média étangers s'y interesse, alors que les joueurs ne sont que des gamins ! La fédération a vraiment réussit à créer un engouement avec leur publicité autour du "futur champion" du monde du go.

Akira resta silencieux. Waya lui, se balançait sur sa chaise.

— Et Iseki Sekai, vous avez des informations sur lui ?

— Niet, nada, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, répondit franchement Kurata en levant ses paumes au ciel.

De son côté, Akira baissa la tête. Un geste que ne rata pas Waya.

— Et toi, Touya, tu sais quelque chose ?

Le garçon pinça ses lèvres. Il cachait sensiblement quelques chose.

— Si tu ne veux rien dire, tant pis pour toi, mais ne fait pas ta tête du personnage qui cache un "lourd secret", ça ne te va pas du tout, lâcha Waya avec un air de dédain.

Akira lui lança un regard meurtrier. Celui-là même qu'il utilisait contre ses adversaires pour les forcer à abandonner. Si Waya garda la tête haute pendant un instant, il fut forcé de détourner les yeux.

— Soit, il est vrai que je sais quelque chose, mais je suis sous un accord de non-divulgation jusqu'à ce que l'informations soit dévoilé.

Tous montrèrent de l'intérêt à ce soudain dévoilement. _  
_Akira continua d'une voix froide :

— Tous ce que je peux dire c'est que les rumeurs autour d'Iseki Sekai sont fondées...

Kurata posa ses coudes sur la tables et croisa ses mains devant lui. Il regarda Akira.

— Et, que penses-tu de cette partie contre Shindo ?

Son ton et son expression étaient plus sérieux que jamais.

Akira secoua la tête.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

* * *

Isumi put enfin se détendre une fois que la maquilleuse eu terminé de le maquiller. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, elle lui avait relevé le teint et arrangé les mèches de ses cheveux.  
En sortant de la loge improvisée, il croisa la femme en charge de l'organisation de l'évènement.

— Ah, Isumi. La partie va commencer dans vingts minutes, est-ce que tu peux aller à ta place dans la salle du profond mystère ?

— J'y vais de ce pas.

Il attrapa la veste qu'il avait posé sur le porte manteau à l'extérieur, et prit la direction de la salle des grandes parties.  
En chemin, il croisa ce qu'il pensait être des électriciens et opérateurs qui terminaient de brancher des câbles.

 _La diffusion en directe, ça ne parait pas simple_ , pensa-t-il en observant tous le melli-mello de fils.

La porte de la salle du profond mystère était ouverte. Comme il était en charge de noter la partie, il devait s'asseoir à quelques mètres des joueurs pour pouvoir observer clairement tous les coups qui allaient être joués. En plus de lui-même, une autre jeune joueuse professionnelle allait être à ses côté et annoncerait oralement le noms des différents coups. Enfin, dans les bureau de Fuji TV aurait lieu le commentaire officiel de la partie réalisé par maitre Shirakawa, 8dan.

La gorge d'Isumi se serra lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Après avoir terminé l'installation des caméras, tous les techniciens avait quitté la salle et les joueurs avait eu droit de rejoindre leur place.  
Seul Hikaru Shindo était présent.

Isumi fit un pas en avant. L'atmosphère avait brutalement changé. Dans la salle du profond mystère, l'ambiance était lourde et pesante. Malgré que la porte fut ouverte, c'était comme si tous les sons extérieurs était coupés.

Difficilement, le jeune homme passa derrière la table basse qui lui servirait de support et s'assit en silence.

Hikaru Shindo ne lui accorda pas un regard, le visage concentré sur le goban en face de lui.

 _Shindo... Est-ce toi qui provoque cette sensation ?_

Isumi ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'un bruit sec claqua non loin de lui.

Iseki Sekai venait de faire son apparition.  
La pièce devient froide, ou plutôt, glaciale.

En silence, le petit garçon vint s'asseoir en tailleur devant Hikaru.

 _Lui aussi, il dégage une telle aura... Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?_

Waya lui avait demandé, en blaguant, de souhaiter bonne chance à Shindo lorsqu'il le verrait. À ce moment précis, il ne se sentait même pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

Hikaru frappait sa paume avec la tête de son éventail.

Il regarda Sekai s'asseoir en face de lui. Le garçon avait le visage baissé, les yeux fermés.

La partie était sur le point de commencer, même si Hikaru n'avait presque plus conscience du monde extérieur. Tout juste allait-il pouvoir entendre l'injonction qu'il attendait tant : "vous pouvez commencer".

Dès lors, démarrerait la partie. Il était blanc et devait affronter noir avec un komi inversé d'un demi-point. Comme il n'était que deuxième dan, les organisateurs avaient probablement rechigner à lui donner les 5 points et demi habituelles que les champions devaient endurés.

Il fallait donc qu'il évite une égalité, sans quoi la partie serait en sa défaveur.

 _Tu veux jouer contre Saï, hein ?_

La partie allait commencer, il le sentait.

 _À la bonne heure ! Je vais te montrer ce que vaut son seul héritier !_

* * *

 _C'est pas possible, je suis en retard, aujourd'hui ! Comment ai-je pu me faire retenir de la sorte ?! Quel gourde je fait !_

Nase leva le bras et regarda la petite montre bleue accroché à son poignet.

 _J'ai déjà 10 minutes de retard !_

Haletante, elle accéléra le rythme de ses foulées pourtant déjà rapide. Elle traversa le carrefour en hâte et fusa à travers plusieurs blocs d'immeubles.  
Depuis une semaine, Nase sentait la tension monter chez son "professeur". Hikaru, habituellement enjoué et souriant, était soudainement devenu silencieux, concentré. La veille, Nase lui avait proposé de ne pas venir lui donner cours pour se concentrer sur sa prochaine partie. Si le garçon avait vivement refusé, indiquant que jouer avec Nase était tout sauf de la déconcentration, la leçon n'avait pas été des plus mémorable.  
Après avoir joué une partie et l'avoir analysé succinctement, la discussion avait rapidement tourné autour de la partie du lendemain. Hikaru restait évasif sur le sujet et avait juste indiqué que la fédération avait trouvé l'idée alléchante.  
Encourageante, Nase lui avait fait part de ses pensées sur la partie :

— Depuis qu'on joue régulièrement ensemble je cerne mieux ton niveau et il est incroyablement élevé. Je sais que tu ne joues pas à fond contre moi, je ne connais pas le "Hikaru Shindo" sérieux des grands jours, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas perdre la partie de demain.

Hikaru était d'abord resté silencieux, le regard vers le sol. Son front se plissa en même temps que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

— Une partie de go est toujours indécise, surtout lorsqu'on ne connait pas son adversaire. Il ne faut pas que je sous-estime ce garçon, surtout que...

Il fit une pause. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas développer plus loin, Nase se mordit les lèvres et laissa échapper une question qui la démangeait depuis quelque temps.

— J'ai... J'ai relu l'interview de Sekai hier... Il parle de toi comme d'un objectif... Mais la formulation est étrange, un peu comme s'il parlait d'un "ancien toi" ?

Le garçon se raidit devant elle. Nase vit les épaules d'Hikaru sursauté imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle eu terminé sa phrase. Les yeux du garçon la fuyaient constamment alors qu'il semblait se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Nase regretta aussitôt d'avoir abordé cette histoire. Elle aspira de l'air et s'apprêta à balayer le sujet mais Hikaru fut plus rapide qu'elle :

— Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais je compte bien l'apprendre demain.

Le visage plein de passion d'Hikaru était revenu. Ses doutes semblaient s'être évaporés. Nase découvrit une nouvelle facette du garçon ; elle pouvait lire dans son expression tellement de sentiments : de la vaillance, de la volonté, de la confiance, mais aussi, plus profondément de la mélancolie, de la tristesse et du... regret ?

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'entrouvrirent. Pourquoi Hikaru lui faisait-elle penser à du regret ? Que pouvait-il se reprocher ? Quel mystère cachait-t-il ?

Nase ne savait rien du passé du garçon, à part qu'il était un génie du go et qu'en à peine deux ans de pratique il était passé joueur professionnel. Sa progression fulgurante avait alors impressionné tout le monde, un peu comme... Iseki Sekai ?

Nase fut étonné par son propre raisonnement. Hikaru venait de lui faire penser à l'adversaire qu'il allait l'affronter le lendemain. Les deux garçons cachaient-il un secret commun ? C'était absurde, pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Elle connaissait encore moins Sekai qu'Hikaru.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hikaru lui avait demandé de lui montrer la partie qu'elle avait joué avec le garçon lors de l'examen pro. Elle s'était effectuée avec soulagement. Rejouer cette partie était finalement une délivrance puisqu'elle ne souffrait plus de cette défaite.  
Mais la réaction d'Hikar fut étonnante. Il resta silencieux durant tout le temps que dura la reproduction, puis, lorsque Nase eut terminée, il s'était levé.

Il observa la partie debout. D'en haut, ses iris scrutait la moindre pierre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il s'était alors excusé, avait balayé les pierres du goban et proposé à Nase de jouer. Il ne reparla plus jamais de la partie. Il n'y eu ni analyse, ni échange. Hikaru s'était juste contenté de regarder la partie, c'était tout.

— Nase, tu es toujours avec moi ?

— Ah oui, pardon !

La jeune fille s'était perdu dans ses pensées et en avait oublié l'instant présent.

— C'est moi qui devrait être émotif avant ma partie, pas toi !

Nase sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Voilà que c'était Hikaru qui allait lui remonter le moral alors que c'était précisément ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire pour lui.  
Hikaru regarda l'heure.

— Bon, on va arrêter la leçon pour aujourd'hui. Tu avais raison, je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça, désolé.

Nase se dépêcha de nier ses derniers propos et d'assurer qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Et puis... Elle avait une dernière chose à voir avec lui.  
L'idée lui était venu plus tôt dans la journée, et après s'être donnée intérieurement du courage, elle se lança :

— La... La partie se joue à la fédération demain, n'est-ce-pas ? Puisque j'habite pas loin et pour t'éviter de faire tout le trajet, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas dormir ici ? Ah et manger ici aussi, bien sûr.

Elle aurait voulu que sa proposition soit simple et clair, mais, pour une étrange raison, elle s'était retrouvé à bégayer bêtement.  
Hikaru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations. Puis il lui lança un sourire éclatant.

— C'est vraiment adorable de me proposer ça Nase, vraiment ! Mais...

Le dernier mot d'Hikaru glaça le sang de la jeune fille malgré elle. Elle s'était pourtant attendu à un refus, après tout, qui était-elle pour lui sinon une amie devenu son élève ? S'eut été malvenu de sa part d'en vouloir plus.  
Hikaru se frotta le menton du pouce.

— J'ai besoin... de me ressourcer seul ce soir. Je dois également rendre visite à un vieil ami et...

Nase secoua ses mains devant elle, paniquée.

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Je comprend parfaitement ! dit-elle à toute vitesse pour ne pas qu'il se sente gêner de refuser sa demande.

Hikaru lui lança un sourire chaleureux, puis, frappa la paume de sa main.

— Par contre, demain après la partie je sens que j'aurais une faim de loup ! Pourquoi ne pas aller manger quelque part ensuite ? C'est moi qui régal pour une fois !  
Nase le regarda avec des yeux rond et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Elle cligna des paupières pour revenir à la réalité, et s'exclama joyeusement :

— D'accord !

* * *

Au bout d'encore plusieurs minutes de course, le bâtiment de la fédération fut enfin en vu.

 _Ouf, j'y suis !_ s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

La jeune joueuse de Go esquissa un sourire fugace avant de reprendre sa marche et traversa la rue. Elle esquiva habillement les deux écoliers plongés dans une discussion probablement très importante pour eux et entra dans le batiment de la Nihon Ki-in.

A peine eut-elle mit un pied dans la fédération qu'un étrange sentiment l'assaillit. Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'elle ressentait les palpitation de son cœur.

 _Ce n'est pas à moi d'être stressé, surtout pas maintenant !_ _  
_  
Nase secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une partie de Go depuis le siège de la fédération japonaise et, par conséquent, elle savait pertinemment où elle devait aller.

Deux minutes à peine plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la salle qu'elle cherchait. Nase avala sa salive, frappa trois coups et ouvrit la porte sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

Un silence l'accueillit alors que plusieurs personnes étaient présentent dans la salle. Dans un sursaut, elle remarqua que maître Kurata était présent ainsi que Akira Touya. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle, Nase savait que le fils de l'ancien Meïjin et Hikaru était des amis, ou plutôt des rivaux. Waya et Honda étaient bien entendu eux aussi venu assister à la partie.  
La jeune fille laissa glisser son sac au sol et s'avança vers l'écran de télévision contre le mur. La têtes des personnes à moitié levé sur leurs chaises l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

— Mais bon sang, à quoi Shindo pense-t-il ? Il a peur du Komi inversé à ce point ?

Nase s'arrêta net. C'était maître Kurata qui venait de prendre la parole. Comme elle était en retard, la partie venait probablement de démarre sans elle. Une boule de déception et de culpabilité se forma dans son ventre, mais sa curiosité était bien plus forte. Que se passait-il ?

— Sekai aussi joue de la même façon, c'est juste...

Waya ne termina pas sa phrase, Honda prit la parole juste après lui :

— Ridicule ? Fou ? Insensé ?Amateur ? Nul ? C'est un de ces mots que tu cherches ?

Touya Akira répondit :

— Anti-conventionnel. On dirait qu'ils expérimentes en pleine partie.

N'y tenant plus, Nase s'avança plus franchement et se racla la gorge. Au diable les bonnes manières, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait !

Waya se retourna et remarqua enfin sa présence.

— Ah, Nase ?

Le mouvement de tête du garçon libéra le champ de vision et permit à la jeune fille de voir enfin l'écran de télévisions. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pouvait enfin voir la partie.

Dans une partie de go normale, les joueurs s'accaparaient d'abord les quatre coins, puis le bord et enfin le centre. Le véritable combat ne commençait pas dès les premiers coups. Il y avait tout d'abord quelques escarmouches, puis des batailles et enfin une guerre globale sur tout le goban.  
Or, ce que Nase voyait dans la télévision était tout sauf une partie de go professionnelle.

Hikaru et Sekai avaient déjà joué une trentaine de coups, de quoi réaliser le Fuseki et les premiers Joseki... Mais rien de tel n'avait été joué dans cette partie. C'était comme si... Comme si la guerre avait démarré dès le premier mouvement.  
Il n'y avait des pierres uniquement dans le coin supérieur droit. Aucun des joueurs n'avait joué les trois autres coins. Hikaru avait immédiatement attaqué la première pierre noire de Sekai, et le petit garçon avait répondu sans hésiter à l'attaque.

C'était comme-ci les deux joueurs s'étaient affranchis des règles pré-établies du jeu. Ils avaient jugés qu'ils n'avait que faire des milliers d'années d'enseignements. Ils jouaient leur propre version du jeu de Go.

— C'est... C'est la partie ? bafouilla Nase en se laissant tombée sur une chaise.

Ce n'était pas le jeu habituelle de Hikaru. Il ne jouait pas un style si agressif et remplit de haine. Dans l'écran, une main familière traversa le cadre et fit claquer une pierre. Le mouvement était si vif et puissant que le plateau sembla vibrer sous le choc. Le bruit résonna pendant plusieurs secondes dans l'esprit de Nase.

 _Shindo... Que t'arrives-t-il ?_

* * *

— Dix... 18-4... A... Atari.

La jeune fille aux cheveux coupés en carré bredouillait avec difficulté le nom du coup que venait de jouer Shindo Hikaru. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de trembler et à faire son travail convenablement.  
A côté d'elle, Isumi serra ses doigts plus fort sur son stylot rouge pour ne pas le faire tomber. Il entoura l'intersection correspondant au coup 18-4 et nota à l'intérieur le numéro du coup.

 _CLAC_

Une nouvelle pierre claqua immédiatement contre le bois. Sekai n'avait pas attendu un instant pour répondre et avait, à son tour, fait résonner le goban dans toute la salle.

Isumi lâcha son stylo rouge et agrippa le noir. Cela faisait partie de la règle de notations des parties : la couleur rouge pour les pierres blanches, et le noir pour les pierres noirs.  
Le stylo lui échappa de la main et tomba au sol.

 _Zut !_

Agenouillé devant une table basse, ramasser un petit objets tombé sur le tatamis n'était pas une mince affaire. Il se contorsionna comme il le put pour ramasser le bic.

Malgré cette agitation, aucun des deux joueurs ne remarquèrent le mouvement. Sekai et Shindo ne faisaient plus partie du monde réel. Ils étaient tout deux si profondément plongé dans leur réflexion que rien ni personne ne pourrait les déranger.

 _Shindo..._

* * *

Iseki Sekai.

Lorsqu'il s'était assis devant le goban, la vision d'Hikaru s'était troublée.

Les nerfs à vifs et les sens aux aguets, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son adversaire et son étrange aura. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de familière pour Hikaru, mais il n'arrivait pas à déceler avec exactitude ce qui provoquait ce sentiment.

Lorsque les organisateurs avaient sonné le départ de la partie, le sang d'Hikaru s'était glaçé.  
Avant... Juste avant que Sekai ne pose sa première pierre sur le plateau, il avait put l'apecevoir. Ce n'était qu'un bref instant, imperceptible, qui n'avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde... Mais le garçon était persuadé que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Une main translucide avait indiqué à Sekai où poser sa pierre noire.

Une main qui n'appartenait ni au garçon, ni à aucun être vivants dans la pièce. Apparut de nulle part devant Hikaru, elle avait simplement pointé de l'index l'intersection qui, l'instant d'après, était remplacé par une pierre.

Un éclair avait alors transpercé le coeur de Hikaru. Une révélation qui résonna dans toute son âme.

 _Une main fantôme._

Une entité venait d'indiquer à Sekai le coup qu'il devait jouer.

Une flamme s'alluma au plus profond du garçon. Sa douce chaleur se répandit dans chacun de ses membres.

 _Saï ?_

Non, la main qu'il avait vu était calleuse et grossière. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de son ancien mentor. En outre, une étrange sensation émanait de cette apparition. De la haine, de la rancoeur, de la colère...

Il devait en savoir plus, voir à nouveau cette main.

Les doigts d'Hikaru plongèrent dans son bol et il fit claquer sa pierre contre celle de son adversaire. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage de Sekai. Les yeux plissés, il regarda fixement Hikaru. Celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte, obnubilé par le plateau.

La main apparut une nouvelle fois alors qu'Hikaru coupait son souffle. Sekai suivit le mouvement, et posa bruyamment une pierre comme indiqué par son fantôme.

Les dents serrés, Hikaru fulmina de ne pas réussir à en voir plus. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du garçon. Un sourire en coin, celui-ci s'amusait de la situation, parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il se déroulait devant lui. D'un mouvement vif du menton, il indiqua le goban.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, viens m'affronter sur le plateau de jeu"_

Voilà ce que signifiait ce mouvement. Si Hikaru voulait connaître la vérité, il devait battre l'ombre qui se cachait derrière Iseki Sekai.

 _Très bien, j'accepte ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer sans rien dire. Je vais te faire cracher tes secrets !_

La pierre blanche frappa le goban comme jamais.

* * *

Un profond silence régnait dans la salle d'observation. Kurata, les poings sur la table, ne lâchait pas la télévision du regard. Akira Touya, les bras croisés, fermait les yeux en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

Presque levés, Waya et Honda ouvraient et fermaient leur bouches sans émettre aucun sons.

Nase, elle, ne pouvait que revoir encore et encore la scène dans son esprit. Une main serrée contre son ventre, l'autre devant ses lèvres, elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Le plateau de jeu qui apparaissait dans la télévision était dévasté. Des pierres blanches et noirs étaient collés les unes contre les autres dans un désordre sans nom. Si certaines tenaient encore en équilibre sur les bords, d'autres étaient déjà tombées sur le sol. Un tel résultat n'avait qu'une seule explication : un joueur venait de brutalement balayer le plateau de la main, envoyant valdinguer dans les airs les pièces du jeu.

La poitrine de Nase se serra comme jamais alors qu'elle fut prise d'un tremblement incontroller. Son murmure étouffé ne s'échappa qu'à peine de ses lèvres.

 _Non... Hikaru..._

L'instant suivant, la jeune fille quittait la salle en courant.

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 5 !**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


End file.
